Complications
by Veronica.BookLover
Summary: Wally and Artemis have always felt different about each other. A mission brings them to the city of love and soon realize their feelings for each other. But what happens when Wally finds out the truth about the blond archer? Is there still hope for their relationship? Or will love prevail or fail?
1. Unexpected New Student

Okay, so i love this couple! they're so darn cute! I just made this up so please tell me if you like!

Complications

Chapter one: An Unexpected New Student

It's been three weeks since Artemis was studying in Gotham Academy. Everyone made fun of her for not being rich or not having a father. The only people who didn't make fun of her was Amy, her classmate and this mysterious rich kid named Richard John 'Dick' Grayson, who was one grade lower than her because he skipped a grade. Even if 98% of students hated her because she was poor, the teachers loved her. She was smart and athletic, they even pitied her because she was a working student and her mother was a handicap. They were really proud of her, which made her feel wanted. It felt great feeling like someone was happy with what she's accomplished.

She was in the cafeteria with Amy waiting for Dick to come since their classes didn't even take place on the same floor. She was really grateful that she had friends. The two girls sat at their usual table when Dick arrived. What bothered her with Dick was that he looked really familiar but she could never put her finger on it.

After they ate, the two sophomores said their goodbyes to Dick as they were heading for their lockers. After their pit stop, they headed to chemistry. They sat at their usual places. Amy was in the second row of kids on the left and Artemis was behind her. Ever since her arrival Artemis didn't have a lab partner but she didn't really need one since she was really good in science. When the bell rang their chemistry teacher, Mr. Popp came in the class with their headmaster and we all stood up.

"Please, sit down children." He said and we all sat down.

"Apparently, we have a new student today. He was supposed to come this morning but he had some family business with his uncle." He faced the door. "Come in son." He said.

The new kid had red hair but put his head down as he came in. Artemis guessed he was really shy but boy was she wrong. The principal patted his back and then held this shoulder.

"Children, this is Wally, your new classmate." He told us.

Her eyes grew big and her mouth dropped when he slowly pulled his head up. It was him, the amazing so called Kid Flash. _What is he doing here? _She tought.

"Well Wally, I think you can seat next to Artemis since she has no lab partner." said our teacher.

He turned his head and faced the girl. He had the exact same expression as her. When he got over the shock, he took his bag and sat next to his teammate. At first she didn't say anything trying to figure out what to say. While the teacher was explaining to them to be nice to the new student Amy leaned back.

"He's hot!" she whispered.

Artemis was pretty sure her new lab partner heard that but she was still speechless. After a few more minutes, the principal left and Mr. Popp was telling them how water was very different from the other liquids. _Thank God he didn't make us do any exercises today! _thought Artemis because if they did that meant she had to talk to her teammate/ lab partner. After the last bell of the day rang, she quickly took her things and got out of the room and waited till Wally comes out to talk to him. That's when Amy came up to her.

"Hey Arty! You're like so lucky to be beside the new kid, he looks really cute!" she screamed excitedly.

"What? Oh, you mean Ki― I mean Wally? Uh, I don't think I'm that lucky. I mean I haven't even talked to him. Look I need to talk to Mr. Popp so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See ya!" she shouted walking away.

As she walked away, Wally came out of the classroom. Artemis approached him quickly and walked beside him.

"What are you doing here?"she asked him impatiently.

"What AM I doing here? What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I asked the question first."

"Fine, the League thought it would be better if I transfer here that way Bats can keep an eye on me. Now your turn."

"I transferred here three weeks ago, I got a scholarship. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the League though because I never applied. But my mom really wanted me to go so I agreed to go." She explained to him.

"I was so excited to go to this school and you just ruined my school year!" he shouted

"Well sorry to crush your dreams but I came here three weeks ago! It's bad enough that people don't like me, now I have to put up with you!" she shouted back.

"What?" it sounded like there was pity in his voice but the archer thought it was just in her head.

"You heard me! You are ruining my life!"

Artemis was surprised that Wally didn't say anything. Wally actually felt bad for her.

"How come Robin never told me you guys went to the same school?" asked Wally changing the subject.

"What?" she asked him in confusion.

"Hey Artemis!" shouted a familiar voice, the new protégé of Green Arrow turned around and found Dick behind me.

Before Artemis could say anything Wally interrupted her.

"Ro― I mean Dick, how come you never told me you went to the same school as her?" he said while pointing at me.

"Wally? Why are you here?" asked Dick.

"Wait! Dick do you know Wally?" she asked confused.

I looked back to Wally then Dick. They both looked nervous.

"I think we can trust her." said Dick.

"What are you crazy? He's gonna killa ya!" argued Wally.

Dick sighed and then looked at her. Instead of saying anything, he took something out of his shoulder bag. It was a mask. He then put it on. The young archer's mind went wild.

"Robin?" she asked.

"Shhhh!" shouted Wally.

I turned to him. "And you knew about it and never told me!" she shouted while slapping his forearm.

"Wally's the only one who knows." explained Dick, well technically Robin.

"I cannot believe you two!" she shouted. But before she could say anything Robin's watch rang. The boy wonder opened his gadget and Batman appeared on his screen.

"Robin, we need―" he soon realized that some other members of his team was with him.

"Care to explain?" I asked him.

He was speechless. _Wow, the famous Batman was speechless_. They all thought.

"Explain later." He simply said.

"So what's the mission?" Wally and Artemis said simultaneously.

"We need you guys to take care of a robbery happening at the Gotham Bank, now." Their superior said.

"Okay on our way." said Robin.

"No, only Artemis and Kid Flash. I need you at the cave now." He told Robin.

Robin looked at his other teammates.

"It's okay, I'm pretty sure I can catch some robbers with this douche." Artemis told Robin.

"Meet you guys on Mount Justice." He told them.

The two junior superheroes nodded.

Artemis took the stuff that she needed and so did the speedster, whose locker was right beside hers.

They ran to the restroom and changed within seconds. They started running for the exit.

"We won't get there in time!" shouted Wally but before he could say anything he carried Artemis bridal style and the female teenager yelped at the surprise. Wally was running as fast as his feet could carry them. After a few seconds, they arrived at the bank. Kid Flash put her down. He ran and punched three guys then came back beside his partner. Artemis shot an arrow which released a net, which caught the two last robbers but without shooting a bullet. It hit Artemis' left leg. She quickly lost her balance and almost fell. _Almost._ Kid Flash caught her in his arms.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"I got shot on the leg! I think the bullet broke my leg a bit." She said.

The cops came and handcuffed the robbers. Without even thinking Kid Flash carried her to the hospital. He could bring her to Mount Justice but that would take several minutes while the hospital was just five blocks away. He ran to the emergency room and a nurse came with a gurney. He carefully put her down. He ran beside her till the doctors told him to wait.

After a few hours of waiting in the waiting room, one of the nurses came up to him.

"Uh, Kid Flash?" she asked.

"Yes." He said looking up to her.

"Were you the one who accompanied Artemis?" she asked him and he nodded.

"May you please fill this out." She told him while giving him a chart.

He looked at the chart and filled it out.

**(A/N: Italics are thoughts and bold are the things that he wrote)**

**Basics:**

**Name:** _Easy!_ **(Artemis Crock)**

**Birth Date: **_What was her birthday again? Oh right!_** (June 3, 1996)** _Just one month after mine_.

**Mother:** _Uh, was it Pauline or Paula?_** (Paula Crock)**

**Father: **_Nobody knows her father! _

**Cell Phone Number: * writes her number* **_Since when did I memorize her number?_

**House Number: **_Uh… I'll just put the number of HQ_

**In Case of Emergency:**

**Name: Wally West**

**Call: *puts his number***

**Etc…**

_Wow, did I really know that many things about her? _ He thought as he gave back the chart.

"What about the father?" asked the nurse.

"Unkown."

"Oh, What a shame."

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"Are you a family member?"

"No."

"Then you cannot see her."

"What?"

"Only family members are allowed to visit during these hours." She explained.

"But I'm Kid Flash!" he shouted.

"Yea, I can certainly see that." She said while looking at his costume.

"Come on! Please?" he asked her doing the puppy dog face.

"Well, if you where her boyfriend than sure but since it's not the case…" she drifted off.

_What? That's so unfair! _

_I can't believe I'm about to say this_.

"But I am her boyfriend!" he lied.

"Then that changes everything. She's in room 306."

"Thank you."

He ran away, which made most of the papers fall of the desk. When he arrived in front of her room, he felt his knees weaken. He always felt different about Artemis. He always thought that it was because he took Roy's place but deep inside, he knew it wasn't because of that. He felt even more nervous after they lost their memories. Then all of a sudden he thought of the last words of the 'magician'. One day he will find he's on spitfire. He pushed those thoughts away.

He knocked on the door lightly and came in. She was fully awake watching **Grey's Anatomy.**

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"How's your leg?" he asked her.

"It's broken but not that serious. It will be as good as new in a week."

"Wow, that must be one heck of a bullet."

She chucked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I told Red Tornado to cal your mom."

"She's gonna be askin' a lot of questions then."

"Why don't you just tell her the truth?" he asked.

"I don't want her to get worried."

"The doctor said you could leave now." He informed her.

"Okay, let me get dressed first. Uh did you bring me any clothes?"

"Oh yeah, here" he threw her his bag.

He decided to change to so he just put his jeans over his costume and wore his jacket over it as well. She came out of the bathroom soon after in her civilian clothes.

"I'm ready." She said.

While they were walking in the hospital and checking her out, Wally could see her hands shaking because she was still pretty weak. Outside of the hospital, Wally couldn't take it anymore, he hated feeling like he couldn't help so he carried her like before and she yelped.

"Wally, what on earth are you doing?" she asked in surprise.

"You're still pretty weak. I thought that in any minute you were going to faint."

"Well I'm perfectly fine so let me go!"

"So explain to me why your arms were shaking? You could have collapsed. I'll carry you home."

"Fine."

"What your address?"

"Just follow my directions." She said.

Since he looked like a civilian, Wally had to walk like a normal fifteen year old, which made the walk longer but that didn't stop him.

"Stop!" Artemis cried.

"What is something wrong?"

"No, we're here." She said.

They were in front of a tall building, it kind of crept the speedster out. He brought her closer to the door but still caring her. She took out a key then the door creaked open. The Kid Flash ran up the stairs till they reached room K4. He knocked on the door and a middle age woman in a wheel chair opened the door.

"Artemis!" she cried out then looked at Wally. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"Well I was walking near the bank where there was a robbery and I got shot on the leg but I'm going to be fine in one week."

"Oh, and who is this young man? Is this your boyfriend?" she asked.

"What? No!"

"Okay, let's not tire the boy, please, come in."

He came in still caring Artemis in his arms and slowly put her down on the couch.

"Mom this is Wally. He's new in school but we go to work together." Artemis told her mom.

"I didn't know there was someone working at Pizza Hut." said her mother.

"You work at―" started Wally. _Wait, did she just call her mom? That's her mom?_ He suddenly felt really bad for her. He knew that Artemis was not that rich but he didn't know that her mom was a handicap.

"Thanks Wally, You can go now." Artemis cut him off.

"Welcome." But before he could go, she kissed him on the cheek and they both blushed.

"See you Monday!" he cried as he left and closed the door.

After he left, Artemis changed into her pajamas and sat down on the couch reviewing for her history test for Wednesday when her mother came up to her.

"So… this Wally kid is he a friend of yours?" asked the woman in the wheelchair.

"Uh, Wally? Well, I wouldn't exactly call him a friend. He's more of a co-worker. That's all. Why?"

"I just thought that it was very nice of him to bring you home. He seems very nice by the way." At the sound of that her daughter chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked her.

"Are you kidding me? Wally? Nice? You have got to be kidding me! He's the most self centered person I know! He's worst than those rich kids at school!" said Artemis.

"Well, if he really was that selfish then he wouldn't have carried you from the hospital to the apartment."

The young archer thought about it. It was true; he carried her for nine blocks at a normal speed. They even became real friends back in Bialya and they didn't even know each other! That always gave her seconds thoughts. She always felt something different about Wally. She always thought it was because he's so arrogant but deep down she knew that wasn't the answer.

"I guess he could have a heart from time to time." She admitted. Her mother smiled at her.

"Well you better go to sleep, it's getting late."

"Okay." With that she gave her mom a kiss and headed towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and her face.

When she came back to the living room, she turned off the TV then prepared her 'bed' a.k.a. the couch. She only fell a few hours later because she couldn't stop thinking that the Kid Flash could have a heart.

Meanwhile, Wally just came home and opened the door.

"Wally, where have you been?" asked his uncle and father at the same time.

"Oh, uh, well…" he couldn't just explain to his family that he was with Artemis now could he?

"Well? Are you going to speak?" said the Flash.

That's when his uncle's phone rang and he picked it up. He was saying a lot of okays and some um-uh. When he hung up, he looked at his nephew.

"So, you were with Artemis?" he said.

"Wait. Who's Artemis?" asked Wally's father.

"She's the newest member of Young Justice. The new protégé of Green Arrow." explained the other adult.

"Oh…" said his father.

"Yeah, apparently she goes to Gotham Academy now and she's my new classmate. We were just on a mission but she got shot on the leg. It's just a small crack but it will be okay by next week. After we left the hospital, she was still weak so I decided to accompany her to her apartment. That's all." Wally told them.

"Really? Well Green Arrow told me to tell you that he's thankful that you were there for her." He then looked at his nephew. "Wally, is there something going on between you two?"

"What? Something going on between _HER_ and _ME_? No way! We're just…" he thought of words to describe his relationship with the archer. "We're just co-workers." He said simply.

"Yeah, co-workers." His uncle didn't believe him but decided to let it go for now. "Go to sleep kiddo."

With that whole story done, Wally thought of Artemis. _Why are you thinking of her? You guys hate each other! Get her out of your head! _He always thought differently about her and now it's driving him crazy. _Why is she always in my head? Why can't I stop thinking about her?_


	2. Thoughts

**Chapter 2: Thoughts**

Artemis woke up the next day to see Wally cooking breakfast in her kitchen. She immediately tried to stay up on her two feet but forgot that she broke her foot and then yelped, which got Wally's attention. He ran to her at super speed and made her sit down on the couch. He took her foot and laid it on the coffee table.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"What are you doing here?" she screamed at him.

"Well that's very nice to say to the person who wants to help you." He grinned.

"Artemis, are you okay?" asked her mother as she came out of her bedroom.

"Yeah I just tried to get up but I forgot that I broke my leg, that's all." explained Artemis.

"It's a good thing Wally was here." said her mother.

"Wait, you let him in?" asked the archer in shock as she faced her mother.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to help you guys." Wally said softly.

"Oh so know you pity me?"

"Look, I just wanted to help you out. Is that so bad?" he said.

"No" she said softly rolling her eyes.

"It's settled then. Wally is going to stay as long as he likes." said Paula.

"Thank you ma'am." replied Wally with a smile.

He stood up and went to the kitchen. He took a bowl and pored some milk and cereal in it. When he came back, he handed it to Artemis. She shook her head.

"Eat. You need more proteins and calcium if you want that leg fixed." He said.

She took the bowl and started eating. He smiled and went off to finish the other chores. She looked at him when he wasn't looking and smiled. _He seriously came all the way from Central City to help me?_

A few hours later, Wally finished the dishes, ironing the clothes and cleaning the whole apartment at super speed when Artemis' mom was in her room. he sat down beside Artemis on the couch, who was watching TV.

"Are you done?" she asked him.

"Yea."

"So you can leave now."

"Your mom said that I could stay as long as I like." He said.

"So you wanna die of bordem with me?"

"Well we could go somewhere." He suggested.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"We could go to Mount Justice. I heard M'gann is making cookies."

"Fine."

She turned off the television and started 'walking' out of the apartment. He couldn't stand looking at her like that. He did the same thing as he did the night before and carried her.

"What are―" before she could finish her phrase, Wally ran to Mount Justice.

She could feel the wind coming in her eyes, so she faced the other way. She looked at Wally intensively. She never realized how strong he was. She looked up at his green eyes and their eyes locked for a few seconds. Wally grinned and continued to look in front of him. Soon they arrived at their destination. He slowly put her down but as soon as she touched the floor, she felt light headed and it didn't help that she could only stand on one foot. She started to fall but the speedster caught her.

"You okay?" he asked her concerned.

"Just a bit dizzy." A few seconds later she could stand on her good foot and her crutches. They walked inside to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Artemis!" they heard M'gann scream behind them. They were soon face to face with a Martian.

"Red Tornado told me what happened to you!" she screamed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a small crack. It's gonna be fine by next week." explained the other girl.

"It's a good thing Kid was there!"

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" she screamed.

"Artemis, calm down. I'm just saying you're lucky to have someone like him with you."

She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said calmly.

Bring! Bring! Wally read the message that his uncle sent him.

"I have to leave. Baddie in Central city. Be back as soon as possible." He told them and ran off, sending a gust a wind to the girls. M'gann sat beside her after he left.

"Soo…" the niece of the Martian Manhunter said.

"What?"

"You and Kid Flash, I say you guys come in. I thought that you were pretty cute holding on to him." Teased M'gann.

"Ew! That's so gross!" the other lady screamed.

"Oh, don't pretend Artemis. I could read your thoughts as you guys were running here."

"What?" she looked nervous, trying to find an excuse to get out of this. "I think of the same thing with Robin. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal? This is Wally you're talking about. Wally!"

"You have a good point but that doesn't mean anything!" she argued.

"Come on Arty! Stop denying it! You guys are like meant for each other! You're just both too stubborn to admit your feelings for each other!"

Artemis blushed. _Does Wally really like me? Wait, no! I can't be thinking like this! Why should I even care? I mean it's just Wally, Wally with strong arms and can run at 200 miles a hour― Stop! Artemis stay focused!_

"Well enough about me. What's going on between you and Superboy?" asked Artemis trying to change the subject.

"Oh don't change the subject! I just listened to your thoughts! And damn, they're so loud!"

"Okay fine! I'm not admitting that I like him because I don't but…"

"Artemis, it's okay to fall for someone."

"Yeah but what if he doesn't like me back?"

"I'm betting you he does."

"That's nice M'gann but I don't like Kid Mouth so can you just leave me alone?" she asked the green skinned alien.

"Fine but remember to keep your thoughts to yourself. Just listening to you thinking about him that way makes me sick." She told her and they giggled.

"Thanks Meg."

"No problem."


	3. Paris, Here We Come

**Chapter 3:Paris, Here We Come**

Wally was helping Artemis' the whole week and now that her leg is healed, he still won't stop dropping by her apartment to check on her. He kept doing the groceries, the dishes, wiping the windows, vacuuming the floor and cooking, and he was actually not that bad. And sometimes he would even carry her books to class for her or make her lunch!

Now, it's been two weeks since Artemis' leg was fixed and the yellow speedster was still taking care of her. Right now he was doing the dishes while Artemis was reading The Throne of Fire by Rick Riordan**(A/N: Awesome book AND author! I suggest you read it!)** on the couch. After he finished washing the last plate, he sat beside her. He was looking at her intensively.

"What are you looking at Baywatch?" she asked as she noticed him looking at her.

"Uh, nothing. So Whatcha readin'?" he asked her.

"A book."

"Okay, well do you have anything else I can do for you?" he asked.

She was silent for a moment. "You know, you don't have to do this." She said softly.

"I know but I wanna help out. That's what I do, I help people."

"But why do you wanna help _me_? I mean you don't have to come over everyday anymore, my leg has been healed for two weeks now so that means I can do my own chores. So why do you keep coming back?"

"I keep coming back because I pity you. You have a job, you go to school and you save the world. And you don't even care if you have time for yourself." He stopped talking for a few seconds. "And now that I know you better, I feel bad for being such a jerk to you when you became part of the team. So, I want to make it up to you and become your friend." He explained nicely.

She was speechless. Did Wally just say he wanted to become my friend?

Bring! Bring!

Wally's phone went off and he opened the message.

_KF, come 2 MJ ASAP! We have a mission from Bats. N while ur it, bring Arty w/u._

_-Rob_

He closed his phone and looked at the girl in front of him.

"Rob just texted me, he said Bats has a mission for us." He told her.

She nodded and went inside of her mother's room to get changed in her costume while Wally did the same in the bathroom. Right after she got out of the room, she didn't have time to think because before she knew it, she was in the arms of Kid Flash running on the streets of Gotham. She was kind off used to it now since every time they had a mission, she was with Wally. After a few minutes, they arrived at Mount Justice. He slowly let her down. She was a bit wobbly so she held on to Wally's shoulder. Together they walked to the training room, where everyone was there already.

"Well it's about time you two lovebirds arrived." The Boy Wonder said.

"Shut up Robin!" the archer and Kid Flash said at the same time.

"Do you mind if you finish discussing that after you kids finish your mission?" asked Batman.

They all nodded.

"Okay, so we've been informed that Spaortsmaster was able to save one vile of the venom when you attacked him―" he started saying but was cut off by the new protégé of Green Arrow.

"Wait, you guys fought Sportsmaster?" she asked.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" said Wally.

"No."

"Oh, and that mission was just another example of how the team doesn't need another archer." said Kid Mouth.

"Well, you certainly needed an archer when you were being hugged to death by a robot!" she yelled back.

"I could have gotten out of that mess by myself!"

"By saying that you mean that without me, you wouldn't even be here!"

"Please Artemis, Kid Flash, calm down and save it for after the mission." interrupted Kaldur.

They shut up and face the screen without making eye contact.

"As I was saying, Sportsmaster has the last vile of venom available in America. Your mission is to dispose of the venom." said the mentor of Robin.

"So, how do we locate the venom?" asked Aqualad.

"The Justice League has already done that, right now, he's in Paris, France. Now, you will have to be undercover civilians and fly to Paris in a civilian plane. When you arrive in France, you will have to check in a hotel called Hotel 55 Montparnasse. This Saturday, he is going to have a conference with Cobra and the League of Shadows will be there as well. This is a covert mission, got it?"

"When shall we leave to Paris?" asked Aqualad.

"In two hours. You will have one hour to pack your belongings and you will meet at the airport in two hours."

They all nodded.

"Dismissed."

They all walked out of the training room and walked side by side in the hallways.

"Well since I don't really need to pack, Superboy, do you want me to help you perhaps?" asked Miss Martian.

"Uh, Sure why not." He replied then they went to their rooms.

"I guess, I better get packed myself then." said Kaldur.

Before Wally or Artemis' could look and face Robin, he was gone and they could hear his creepy laugh.

"Hey, uh, do you mind if I drop you off in your house and when you're done I'll just bring you to my house and I'll pack then we can go to the airport?" he asked the only other person there.

"Why can't you just go to your house while I'm packing then you come back to pick me up?"

"Because since the airport is in Central city I have to run to everywhere and then I'll be exhausted."

"Fine."

He quickly picked her up and ran to her apartment. He let her down in front of the door. She peeked in if her mother was there and told Kid Flash it was safe to come in.

"Okay, just stay on the couch for a few minutes." She told him as she entered Paula's room.

After a few minutes, she came out with a back pack and some sort of brief case.

"What's the brief case for?" he asked her.

"It's for my bow and arrows you idiot." She said as she walked towards the white board in her kitchen. She wrote something on it and Wally was reading it in his mind.

_Mom,_

_I'm going to be in Megan's house for a few days. I'm not sure when I'll come back yet though._

_Artemis. _

"Since when does your mom know M'gann?" he asked her.

"She doesn't know M'gann. She knows Megan. She thinks she works at Pizza Hut. She's kind off my 'best friend'."

"I thought Amy was your best friend."

"They're both my friends now will you shut up."

"So you ready?" he asked her.

But before she time to answer, she was already being carried by Flash's nephew to his house.

They stopped in front of a two story house. It was color beige and the door was painted white.

Wally opened the door and let her in first.

"Wallace West! Where on earth have you been? It's already dinner time!" said his mother as she entered the hallway.

"Wally, you didn't tell us you were going to have guests over." She said as she noticed Artemis.

"Actually, we have to leave. Batman got us a mission but it's in Paris. So if you don't mind giving me my passport. That would be great." He said.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?" she asked.

"Uh, no."

"Wally!"

"Fine, mom, meet Artemis. Artemis, meet mom. Done. Now can you please give me my passport!" he cried out.

"Wait, _the_ Artemis?"

"What are you talking about, she's the only Artemis I know! Unless you count the Greek goddess of the moon!" he said.

"Wally, be polite. Your Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris are here. Say hello and introduce them to her."

"Fine!" he led the way to the dining room where everyone was sitting.

"Hey you guys." He said half heartedly.

"I see you've brought some company." said the current Flash.

"Yeah, I bet you already know her anyway." He said.

"What do you mean?" asked Wally's dad.

"This is Artemis. The niece slash protégé of GA." explained his son.

"We have a mission in Paris and we have to leave in about an hour so please tell mom to give me my passport." He said.

"Mary, just give him the passport."

Mary handed the passport to Wally.

"I'm gonna start packing." He said.

The two teenage superheroes entered his room and to Artemis' surprise, it was clean.

"Wow, I didn't know you could clean your own room." she said.

"My mom forces me to clean it and that's where the super speed is very useful." She giggled as she sat on his bed.

After a few seconds, Wally finished packing his things in a back pack and ran down stairs to the kitchen. And Artemis quickly followed. She went down stairs and passed by Wally's parents and entered the kitchen.

He turned around to see Artemis.

"Okay, I'm all set." He said.

They walked outside to where the adults were talking.

"Bye guys!" he said as he carried Artemis bridal style and left the house.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the airport to meet everyone else.

"Do you guys have your passports?" asked Robin.

Artemis and Wally nodded.

"Okay then. Here are your passports." He told M'gann and Connor as he handed them 'passports'.

They were about to enter the plane when Robin gave then their boarding pass. Artemis looked at her seat number_. Great just what I needed_. She was going to sit beside Baywatch for 10 hours straight.

They entered the plane and sat to their seats. M'gann was beside Connor; Kaldur beside Dick and Artemis beside Wally. As the plane started to leave the ground Kid Mouth looked at Artemis.

"Paris, here we come." He said.

**~PS: I wasn't suppose to update today but this morning my uncle died.**

**About a month ago, we were suppose to eat dinner together but before my sister and I could arrive, he had a stroke and was sent to the hospital, he was released on Monday but had to stay in my house because it was the house nearest the hospital then yesterday he had trouble breathing and was sent to the hospital again and my mom just informed me that he died this morning. RIP Uncle Aaron.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my uncle, who was always there no matter what.**

**Hope you enjoyed because I enjoyed writing it!  
>I don't own anything!<strong>


	4. Love Is In The Air

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long but I've been so busy with the wake, cremation and burial of my uncle that I don't have time to write and I had a huge writer's block for the other TWO fanfics of mine and I forgot to post this. Anyway, i don't think i'll have much problems writing this fanfic though. Please REVIEW and ENJOY ;)))**

**Chapter 4: Love Is In The Air (Literally)**

It's been about an hour that the plane left Central City and Artemis was reading another book from her new favorite Author called The Lost Hero while Wally was looking outside the window. Artemis realized that Wally became silent and closed her book to look at the person beside her.

"Nice view?" she asked him.

"What? Oh yeah the clouds look wonderful." He said jokingly and Artemis and Wally chuckled.

Out of nowhere, they heard a big snore followed by a softer snore and they looked to their right and saw Megan sleeping on Connor's shoulder and Connor's head was resting on her head. They looked like an actual couple going to Paris.

"That's cute." She said.

"Wait, I brought my camera." said Wally as he took his bag from under the chair in front of him and took out a digital camera.

"Sirously? You brought a camera to a mission?" she asked him.

"This is Paris! Well this is the plane but we're going Paris! Might as well get souvenirs." He said.

"Give it to me!" she took the camera from his hands and took a picture of the sleeping teenage superheroes.

She showed the picture to the young speedster and they laughed together.

"What are you guys laughing about?" asked Robin from behind them and saw the picture. "What's up with these two anyway?"

"I don't know, but one thing we all know is that they are meant for each other." said the blonde.

"They're not the only ones." said Dick under his breath.

"What?" asked the two others.

"Nothing, I just think that they look cute. That's all" the Boy Wonder said as he sat down beside Kaldur.

"What was that about?" she asked Wally.

"I don't know. Sometimes, I really don't understand him."

"So all you know about your best friend is his name?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, pretty much." He said. They were silent for a few seconds.

"You know you're not that bad when you're not _**so **_full of it." She said.

"That's just how I work my charm." They started laughing again.

Artemis never thought that she would actually laugh with **_Wally_**. She was really having fun. Somehow, even if they still fight a lot, they can understand each other more and which made them friends, sort off, and neither of them **_ever _**thought would happen. After a few hours, they both felt sleepy and decided to go to sleep. Without even noticing, Artemis slowly laid her head on Kid Flash's shoulder while he was slowly laid his head on her head. As a flight attendant passed by, she saw the two and took a blanket from the supply closet and put it on them. So they pretty much looked like Connor and Megan.

M'gann was woken up by Connor, he pointed to the direction of Artemis and Wally. They both smiled and she took her camera from her bag and this time, it was them who took a picture of the other two. She showed the picture to Connor and they chuckled.

A few hours later, Wally woke up and found out that Artemis was using his shoulder as a pillow and decided to let her sleep there. He smiled at the sight of her sleep. _God, she's beautiful._ He slowly put a strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled even more as she smiled in her sleep. _Wait, why are you thinking of her in that way? Come on Wally! Snap out of it! This is __**Artemis**__ we're thinking about. Artemis, the girl that argues with you every time you open your big mouth; the one that replaced Red Arrow; the girl you've been helping for almost a month; the girl you feel sorry for because she doesn't have a dad and her mom is in a wheelchair. _He sighed._ She's just amazing; she's able to take care of her mom while going to school, working as a waitress and helps saves the world. Wait, did I just call Artemis amazing? What is wrong with me? _He sighed again. _She really is amazing._

"_Aww! That's super adorable! I knew you had feelings for Artemis! I mean everyone knows that you two have feelings for each other but still!" _said M'gann in his mind.

"_M'gann? What the hell? This is my mind! What on earth is wrong with you! You can't just read my mind like that!" _he yelled.

"_Sorry, it's just that your mind is so loud, just like Artemis."_

"_Wait, you read Artemis' mind?"_

"_Oops, why did I just say that?"_

"_What did she say?"_

"_I can't tell you! And plus it's mostly girl talk; I don't think you'd be interested. And anyway, you're trying to change the subject. So, you have feelings for Artemis?" _she asked curiously.

"_What? Artemis? Hell no!"_

"_Why do you keep trying to ignore the fact that you've fallen for her? I mean, why even say that you don't like her when I just read your mind when you thought she's amazing? It's okay to fall for someone Wally. It's part of life. You don't chose who you love, you just do. And fate chose it's path, and that path is Artemis and I think that you like the fact that you're in love her." _She said.

"_Okay, I honestly don't know anymore. I've always thought differently about her but I always thought that it was because I thought that she replaced Roy but deep inside I knew that wasn't the answer. And ever since Bialya, I can feel the feeling getting stronger by the second. I just really want to know what that feeling is, M'gann." _He explained to the Martian.

"_Wally you know the answer, it's just that you keep pushing it away."_

"_I used to push her away." _he thought sadly_ "Not anymore, not since Bialya."_

_"That's sweet but I'm_ _not talking about her, I'm talking about the answer. You keep denying the fact that you've fallen in love with her."_

He sighed.

"_I love Artemis." He admitted. "Wow, I just said that I'm in love with Artemis."_

"_Was that so hard?"_

"_I guess not, and I feel relieved. I'M IN LOVE WITH ARTEMIS!" _he yelled in his mind.

"_Okay, we already know that! Do you _have to think that so loud?" yelled Robin in his mind.

"_Wait you guys were listening to that?"_ asked the speedster in shock.

"_Pretty much." _said Connor.

"_I'm happy that you've finally admitted your feelings for Artemis, Wally." _replied Kaldur.

That's when Artemis started waking up and everyone went offline. He looked down at the archer and smile.

"Morning, beautiful." He said.

"Is it morning?" she asked.

"Actually, I have no idea." He said as they giggled.

She soon realized that she was still using Wally's arm as a pillow. She quickly sat up straight and blushed.

"Uh, thanks for letting me use your shoulder as a pillow by the way." She said.

"You're welcome." He said with a cocky grin.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just realized something that I should have realized a long time ago." He said as he blushed as well.

"Really? What is it?" she asked.

"You'll figure it out some day." That was all that he said as she gave him a confusing look

"Okay, well I'm gonna get back to my book."

She started reading but couldn't stop thinking about one thing. Or one person. She tried to concentrate on the book but it was no use. Ever since that talk with M'gann, she felt her feeling towards Wally grow even faster than before. She kept denying them but she knew she would have to face the truth soon. Apparently sooner than she thought. _Do I really think of Wally that way?_ She looked at him watching the TV in front of him and she smiled. _I think I'm in love with him_. The moment she thought of that, she knew it was true. She couldn't believe it but it was true whether she liked it or not. That was it; she's in love with Wally West. _I'm in love with Wally West._

**~I know this is a small chapter but it's better than nothing. So please tell me what you think! ;)) Love this couple!**

****PS: This is so random but I watched Harry Potter and The Deathly Hollows Part 2 yesterday i tell you that it's AWESOME! It's like the book with minor changes but still AMAZING! Still can't believe it's the last one. I grew up watching those movies :'( Anyway Please review!****


	5. Please?

**So SORRY for not updating in so long, I just needed to take a break for a while. And I was also making sure that this is what I wanted for this chapter. Enjoy ;) PLEASE REVIEW**

**Chapter 5: Please?**

Batman decided to let the team stay in Europe for a whole week since it was their Christmas break. And when the 'kids' would be back, there would be a Christmas party at Mount Justice, organized by Black Canary and Wonder Woman. But the very last part, Bruce did not know of this.

When the team got out of the plane and into the airport, Artemis and Wally were always talking to each other, laughing and they was no fighting. The rest of the young superheroes didn't mind one single bit but they had to admit it was a bit weird. They soon arrived at the luggage claim. Wally got his heavy back pack and Artemis was waiting for her weapons to arrive. And thanks to Dick, they could easily hack into the computer of the airport. When Artemis spotted her bag, she was about to get it when a warm hand touched hers. It was Kid Mouth's hand that she felt, they both felt shivers went down their spine but came back to reality soon enough that Wally took the briefcase and handed it to the blonde with a grin.

"Can I have my bag now?" she asked impatiently.

"The magic word?"

"Can I have my bag now please?" she said irritated.

He chuckled as he handed the girl her bag.

"You're welcome" he said jokingly and Artemis just rolled her eyes.

"Does everyone have their bags?" asked Kaldur. They all nodded.

They went to where the taxis were parked. As soon as they arrived, they put their bags at the back, which quickly became full so they called for a second taxi to arrive. The team decided to let the lovebirds in the second car to give them some _**alone time**__._ The rest of the teenagers went into one taxi and Wally and Artemis entered another. He opened the door for her as she came in and he went in after her, and then closed the door behind him. They were pretty close but they didn't seem to notice. They fastened their seat belts and as their heads looked up; their heads were only two inches apart. They stayed like that for a few moments.

"So, uh, when's the reunion again?" she asked breaking the awkward silence.

"It's tomorrow." He replied. "That means we can use today to see Paris a bit earlier than we expected."

The girl sighed. "I never thought that I would ever be in Paris." She stopped. "I never thought I'd help save the world." She whispered. Even though there was glass in between the driver and the passengers, she didn't want to take any chances. She stopped again and sighed as well. "I never thought I'd meet friends." She looked at Wally and he smiled.

He laughed lightly and grinned. "Yeah, I keep forgetting we're friends now." He said.

"Well don't get used to it. We'll still have our disagreements." They chuckled and saw the view of the fabulous city. It was amazing. _No wonder they call it the city of love_, thought Wally.

"It's so beautiful." She said.

"It's not the only one." He said under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked but she heard it.

"Nothing." He replied as they both blushed.

They passed by L'arc de Triomphe, La Tour Eiffel, La Place Concorde, La Place Vendôme and others. It was still early in the morning and the sun had just arisen. The taxi soon stopped in front of a tall building and looked at the teenagers.

"_Vous êtes arrivez les enfants_ (You have arrived kids.)."He said.

"_Merci Monsieur_." Replied Artemis as she gave him some Euros.

They got out of the car and in front of them was a 30 story building. They looked at their right and they could see the entrance to the catacombs and the other team members arrive. Wally turned to his female companion as he realized she spoke to the driver in French.

"You speak French?" he asked.

"Yeah, I started learning French when I was 7."

"Why?"

"My mom, she wanted me to have a better life in the future and if you paid attention in class, then you would realize that we have French class. It's optional though." She explained.

"Really? Whatever."

As soon as the conversation stopped, the other teenagers got out off the cab.

"Hey, what were you guys talking about?" asked Robin.

"Did you know that she could speak French?" the red head asked the younger boy as he pointed to the person beside him.

"Yeah, we take advanced French together." He said as he chuckled.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, we asked you if you wanted to take beginner's French last week you nut job!" cried Artemis.

"Okay, well I think we better check in then." interrupted M'gann.

They entered the fancy four star hotel. The information was in the middle of the room and the table was round; on top of it was a chandelier made out of tiny diamonds, fake of course, well that's what the team thought anyway. They made their way to check in and the lady using the laptop looked at them weirdly.

"We would like to check in please." said Kaldur formally.

"Where are your parents?" she asked.

The team looked at each other, they never thought about it but they were all under age and they totally forgot to ask Bats about that.

"Uh, well―" started Aqualad but was interrupted.

"I'm in charge of them." said a familiar voice.

They turned around and saw no other than Oliver Queen.

"Ollie?" asked Artemis.

"Hey Arty." He said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'll explain later."

He made his way to the lady and handed her some cash.

"You'll be in room 2500 on the 25th floor." She handed him seven key cards and looked back at her laptop, she was playing _**Angry Birds**_.

They made their way to the elevator and when it arrived on the tenth floor it made a _**ding**_ sound as the doors slowly opened. They got out of the not so small elevator and were in the 'hallway'. It didn't take them long to find their room because as soon as you got out of the elevator, the only doors were the fire escape and room 2500. Ollie put the key card on the lock and the light turned green. He opened the door and put his key card on the machine to turn the lights and other electronics on.

When the rest of the team entered, the first thing they saw was a small hallway with a smaller version of the chandelier down stairs with a tall table on the left side. When they were all out of the hallway, on the left was the living room with a flat screen TV and one big angle couch and a small coffee table. Beside the living room was another hallway but longer with four rooms. On the opposite direction of the living room was the dining room, which consisted of one long table and eight chairs. Beside the dining table was a door frame but with no door was the kitchen.

Artemis entered the first room to the right, inside were two beds, a bathroom and a plasma. All the other rooms were like that as well except for Ollie's, which was the master bedroom. Artemis put her bags on the bed nearest the window and looked out of it. She could see the Eiffel tower and exhaled.

"Wow, Paris is such a beautiful city!" cried out M'gann from behind her.

"Well that's pretty much why they call it the city of love." The young archer explained.

"Is that true?"

"Well, yeah, that's what people call it, like Los Angeles is the city of angels." She said still concentrated on the view of the capital.

"There are angles in Los Angeles?" asked the Martian in confusion.

"What? No, angel is a metaphor. It means the city of pretty girls."

"Oh, okay then. So do you think you will find love in this city of love?"

Artemis chuckled.

"I sure hope so." She whispered.

"You mean Wally?"

Artemis quickly turned around and made a loud _SSHHH _sound.

"Keep it down will you? I'm not even sure I actually like him. And if I did like him, I'm pretty sure he doesn't." Artemis said.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I don't know. What make you so sure Connor doesn't like you?" she asked back.

"Touché but don't change the subject Arty. We're talking about you and Wally here."

"Okay, you got me." She paused. "On the plane, I realized that I've fallen for him. It's weird. I mean it's _**Wally**_."

"So? It's love. You don't get to decide on things. You just fall for someone and BAM! Before you know it you're in love. That's life. Don't you think Batman's ever fallen in love before? Or Green Lantern? Even GA is in love. With Black Canary! You think they chose who they fall for? It happens." M'gann turned around and locked the door, then sat down on Artemis' bed. "Come on. I want to know all about you two. Like what you do in school or what made you realize."

"You mean girl talk?" Artemis asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Girl talk. I've never actually had girl talk before. Please?" She said with a puppy dog face.

"Alright." Artemis gave in and sat in front of her Martian friend.

"First I want to know what you and Wally do in school."

"Uh, well, the Justice League let Wally do sports this time because they think he can control his speed now so we have swimming, wall climbing and running together. And that's pretty much why I love swimming!" she looked back at the view for a second and exhaled. "We also have chemistry, biology and math together and I can tell you that he is a real dork that is actually cute. And since he's my ride to Mount Justice, I have to wait for him till he's done with soccer practice. He's so adorable when he runs around the field." Artemis realized what she was saying and blinked a few times. "Wow, I've never been this girly before." She said.

"It's not so bad now is it?"

"Actually, it's kind of relaxing. Oh and since Amy, a friend of mine and Ro―Dick are in advanced Spanish together, Wally and I have lunch together every day. Like he helps me carry my tray and also carries my books." She took a deep breath. "Breath Artemis, breath." She told herself. " Oh and once he sat beside me, and took an orange juice for me and himself then came back but this time, he was even closer to me it made my spine shiver. And we have all of our free periods together so sometimes we study together. And so last week, we were studying on our biology test and he was checking my answers but I had the paper so he had to scoot closer to me and I could feel his breath on my neck and he was even wearing cologne!" she said as she breathed fast.

"Told you, you guys would make and awesome couple." said the green girl.

They got interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Artemis got up and opened it. To her surprise, Wally was standing in front of her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Just girl talk, that's all."

Wally's eyes grew bigger.

"Wait. You were having girl talk with M'gann?" he asked like if it was the most impossible thing on earth.

"Yeah. Is that so bad?"

"No, I mean I just didn't think you were the girl talk kind you know." He explained.

"Well I didn't either." She mumbled under her breath. "So,uh, what are you doing here?"

"Oh right. Can I, um, talk to you? Alone?" he said as he looked at M'gann.

The Martian was looking at them weirdly then finally got the message as both Artemis and Wally said the 'Alone' part for the fifth time.

"Oh, right. Sorry." M'gann left their room to look for Connor.

Wally went inside the room and sat down on the place where M'gann was sitting. Artemis sat down where she was sitting before and the speedster took a deep breath.

"So?" asked the girl.

"Okay, right. Well this is going to sound insane but here it goes. I've always wanted to see Paris and since our mission isn't until tomorrow I was thinking, what if I look around. But then I don't speak French so I pretty much would look like an idiot―"

"―kind of too late for that." She mumbled under her breath.

He ignored it and took another breath.

"Anyway, Robin is too tired to leave our room so I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" he said as he closed his eyes like if he was going to receive a punch in the gut.

"You do know like half of the people in Paris already speak English right?" she said.

"I know but I could get more girls if I could actually understand them."

"So what? You want me to me your wingman? No thanks."

"Come on Arty!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Please?" he got off the bed and onto his knees on the floor pleading for her to say yes. " And I'll do your chemistry homework for a month!"

"I can do my homework by myself thanks you very much."

"Please Artemis! I'm begging you!"

"Why can't you beg your best friend to be your wingman?"

"I already tried that. He won't budge!"

"Really?" she got up and walked to his bedroom followed by Wally, where she found Dick playing with his PSP on the bed farthest to the window.

"Hey Rob. Is it true that you said no to Wally when he asked you to go with him outside?" she asked the 13 year old boy.

"He never asked me anything." He said simply, still playing with his toy.

She turned around and walked outside to the hallway and looked at him.

"See? You can go with him!" she shouted.

"But I want to go with you!" he shouted back.

"Why? You can just go with your friend!"

"Aren't you my friend?" he looked hurt.

She stopped and then looked at his sad face.

"I-I didn't mean it like that." She whispered.

He shook his head then looked into her grey eyes.

"Can't you just come with me?" he asked.

"But why me?"

"Because- because Dick would just get all the girls that I hit on." He lied.

She looked at his face once more and smiled.

"Fine." She surrendered.

Before any of them knew it, the young speedster hugged her. With no warning or anything, he just hugged her.

"Thank you." He whispered onto her neck.

"Okay, let go of me so that I can put on my shoes, get my money and go." She said half annoyed.

He let go of her and the tension between them became akward.

"I'll also get ready." He said as he walked back into his room.

When the blonde came back into her room, M'gann was watching _**Grey's Anatomy**_ in French on her bed. When M'gann saw Artemis, she quickly got up and jumped up and down.

"So? What did he ask you?" asked and over joy Martian.

"He asked me to go outside with him." She said with no emotion.

Now the green alien was jumping up and down even more than before.

"That's good right?" asked the red head.

"Uh, it's okay. I mean we're going out as friends. He wants me to be his wingman slash translator." She replied.

"But I thought most people here already speak English?"

"That's what I said!"

"Sounds like our speedster is making up excuses to go out with you." said the Martian in a teasing voice.

"Like that's ever going to happen." She said as she put on her white converse shoes.

The blonde girl stood up and looked at M'gann.

"You know you and Connor can go out in the city too you know." She said to her friend.

"I think we'll go another time. I mean Superboy and I are still both pretty new to this world so I'm going to pass. For now." She looked back at the screen. "Oh and have fun on your date!" she cried out as the archer closed the door behind her.

Artemis waited on the couch with Kaldur and Superboy who were watching the animated version of . She figured the only reason why they were watching that was because it was the only thing they could actually understand but her thoughts were interrupted by someone shouting at someone else.

"Have fun on your date with Arty!" cried one voice, which she figured was Robin.

"It's not a date." She heard Wally say as he got out of the small and cramped hallway.

The red head saw Artemis on the couch and stopped dead on his tracks.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"We all did." said Connor and Kaldur at the same time.

Both Artemis and Wally blushed.

"It's okay. They're just teasing you like I do most of the time." She said as a smile cracked on her white face.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the talking and on with the walking." He said as he pointed to the door.

She got up and walked to the door beside her colleague.

"I already told Ollie." He said.

"Okay. Where do you want to go?" she asked him.

"What about Les Champs Elysées?" he asked her but Artemis couldn't help but laugh.

"What? Bad accent?" he asked jokingly.

"No, the accent was perfect. I don't know. I guess you just look cute when you say that." She said as they entered the elevator. Artemis quickly realized what she just said and blushed and so did the boy beside her.

"Did you just say I look cute?" he asked teasingly.

"What? No, I mean like cute as in puppy cute." She lied.

"Yeah. Okay, whatever you say Artemis." He laughed.

_This day is going to be awesome_, thought Wally.

**~Hope this chapter makes up for not updating in so long. And I know that Artemis isn't normally girlie and stuff but I made her like that even just for a little while. And I am warning you that the next chapter is going to be so... unlike Artemis but I like it so I hope you guys will like my next chapter too! PLEASE REVIEW, It makes me update faster.**


	6. Lean On Me

**Okay, so I warned you that in this chapter Artemis is really Out Of Character and I mean like REALLY Out Of Character, for once she lets go. She's just 'happy' that she can lean on someone. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**I don't own Young Justice!**_

**Chapter 6: Lean On Me**

As Wally and Artemis left the building, they called a taxi and Artemis asked if he could drop them off on Les Champs Elysées. He nodded and dropped them off at the beginning of the road. Artemis gave him a few euros and left. Wally stretched and took a deep breath.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked him.

"Yeah. So are you going to give me a tour or what?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"What? Now I'm your tour guide?"

"I just thought that you knew a lot about this place. I see that most of your books are about Paris so I thought you might know what places you wanted to see."

"Well there's a lot to see in Paris like the Eiffel tower or the catacombs or L'arc de Triomphe or Louvre or Sacrée Coeur and a lot more, trust me." She said.

"Okay, so what do you want to see _today_?" he asked her again.

"Well since we're on Les Champs Elysées we can go to L'arc de Triomphe."

"And what exactly is this arc of triumph?" he asked.

She giggled and pointed to the giant arc on the middle of the road. "That's L'arc de Triomphe you moron."

Wally made a long Oh before looking at her again.

"So you don't want to go shopping first? I mean look at this street! It's like Wall Street but in France! I bet your mom would appreciate it." He said.

"May I remind you that my mom thinks that I'm at Megan's house?" she looked down at her feet and then whispered. "She doesn't even know I'm a junior superhero." She looked up and Wally could see the sadness in her face. "What am I suppose to tell her? That I went to Paris without her permission? That one of my friends is an alien from Mars? That I hate my new school?" her eyes started getting watery.

Wally was speechless; he never saw her snap like that before. She looked back down to her feet and then looked at Wally again. "I'm sorry; I'm usually not like this."

"I know." He whispered.

They were silent for a few more seconds before Wally broke the silence. "Why don't you just tell your mom?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just scared I might regret it. I'm scared she might disapprove." She said softly.

Wally took her right hand and squeezed it. "It's okay." He used his other hand to make her look at him. "When we get back to Gotham, we are going to tell your mom. And she is going to be so proud of you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm proud of you Arty."

She looked away from him and blushed. "I don't know if I can do it."

"That why I said _**we**_ are you going to tell your mom."

She looked at him with a surprised look on her face.

"You don't have to face everything by yourself Arty. That's what friends are for. That's what I'm for. I'm your friend and I am not letting you go through this alone." He said softly.

With that said, the blonde archer hugged her friend. Wally was so surprised it took him a few seconds to relax and hug her back.

"Thank you." She whispered onto his neck.

"No problem." He said as he let go of her.

"No, I mean Thanks you for everything. For helping me when my leg was broken, for helping me in school." She paused and looked into his green eyes. "Thank you for being my friend."

The speedster smiled and started walking towards the big arc, then looked back at Artemis.

"Come on, the day is still young and we still have a lot of sightseeing to do." He said with his flashing smile. Artemis smiled back and ran towards him.

As they walked side by side, Wally slowly took Artemis' right hand with his left one and squeezed it tightly.

"Today is going to be awesome." He said to her.

"It's going to be even more awesome when I beat you for the race." Artemis started running faster.

"Hey!" he said as he started to take speed and was now running beside the young archer.

"No fair Wally!" she shouted.

"You didn't say anything about using my powers." He said.

Before the red head even knew it, his companion was on his back. Her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, while her head was lying on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Nobody said anything about this!" she shouted in his ear.

Wally laughed it off and held the archer's legs around him. As they were about 15 meters near L'arc de Triomphe, Artemis hopped off her teammate's back and started running on her own knowing that Wally hadn't eating within three hours. She suddenly started running faster than him and stopped when she reached her destination followed by her friend a few seconds later.

She pointed at him and started laughing. "I beat you!"

"That didn't count, you cheated!" he said as her breathed heavily.

"Well I wouldn't have gone on your back if you hadn't using your super speed!" she shouted but no one even noticed them.

"Okay, fine you win! You happy now? Can we just get something to eat? We didn't even eat breakfast." He whined.

"Yeah but you eat like ten times a day!" she said as she began walking towards a bakery store called _**Boulangerie de Paris**_.

The young man followed her soon afterwards and entered the bakery. Nobody was in it except a few kids and a cashier.

"_Bonjour Mademoiselle, qu'est que je peut faire pour vous?_ (Hello miss, what can I do for you ?)" asked the lady behind the counter.

"_Est-ce que je peut avoir deux pains aux chocolats et deux sucette à la fraise s'il vous plait.? _(Can I get two _pains au chocolats_ and two strawberry lollipops please?)" She told her.

The lady put two pieces of bread in a brown paper bag with the two lollipops and handed it to her customer.

"7 Euros." She told Artemis.

The blonde archer gave her a few coins and turned back towards Wally.

"You want to eat here?" she asked him.

"Sure, where do you want to sit?"

Artemis sat down on a chair in the corner. Wally sat in front of her and the girl handed him the paper bag. Wally opened it to find two pieces of bread and two lollipops. He took one of the _**Pain au chocolat**_ and started eating it. Artemis raised an eyebrow and started eating hers. Wally soon finished his breakfast and stood up.

"Come on we still have a lot to see." He said cheerfully.

Artemis stood up in her right hand was her meal and the other hand had the bag of sweets. Wally opened the door for the archer this time and they walked on Les Champs Elysées the rest of the morning talking about their past. Well the good parts anyway.

When it was lunch time, they decided to eat at McDonald's and then go to La Place Vendôme and then La Place Concorde.

The day was so perfect, Wally and Artemis where hanging out and having fun. The sun was just about to set and the light was on Artemis' beautiful face.

"You wanna see the top of the Eiffel Tower?" he asked her.

"Uh, sure why not?"she said.

They walked up to the Eiffel tower, paid and entered the elevator with dozens of people so their faces were about an inch apart. They could feel each other's breaths on their faces and it warmed them. When they arrived on the last floor, they could breathe again.

Artemis pulled Wally to a corner, where nobody could see them and she looked at the amazing view. They made it just in time to see the sun set on _**La Seine.**_

"Thanks." He said out of nowhere.

"For what?" she asked.

"For coming with me."

"Well if I didn't, you would have made a fool out of yourself- wait, too late." She laughed.

She looked at him. "What the heck is up with you? You haven't been acting like Wally when you're with me. I mean you're helping me at home, in school and now you're saying thank you?" she chuckled.

"Is it so bad?"

"No, it's- it's actually nice."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"You're amazing." He blurred out. Both of their eyes grew big and they were as red as tomatoes.

"Uh, excuse me?" Artemis thought she heard wrong.

"You're amazing." He looked at her straight in the eye. "You can get really annoying sometimes but when you're not, you're just amazing! You're a working student; you save people's lives and manage to take care of your mom all at the same time." He said confidently.

Artemis was speechless. _Did Wally just call me amazing?_

The sun had just disappeared and the light of the city turned on. It was breathtaking. But they didn't really notice it because instead,they realized that their faces were about two inches apart. And they didn't pull away. Wally then looked at her soft, pink lips.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered to her.

She could feel her breathe on her lips and shook her head a little. "No." she said even lower.

Before either of them knew it, their lips were slowly brushing. Wally then kissed her ever so slow. Then it became a bit quicker, they moved together perfectly. As their kiss grew more passionate, Artemis slowly put her cold hands on Wally's neck while one of his hands was tangled in her blonde hair and the other one was on her waist, trying to pull her closer to him. For once in Artemis' life, she was sure she was doing something right. Very right.

After a few more minutes, Wally pulled away to breathe and then looked at Artemis.

"Wow." They said simultaneously.

Artemis looked down to see the view of the beautiful city. She knew what she just did was right but somehow she was confused. Wally seemed to feel that confusion and made her look at him. Her grey eyes met his shining green eyes.

"Arty, I have feelings for you." He whispered as he chose his words carefully.

She tried to say something but nothing came out.

"It's okay. I get it. You don't feel the same way." The young archer could see the look in his eyes.

She's seen it before, she's felt it before, it was _**hurt.**_ She hated that. And she hated it even more when she caused it. Guilt suddenly filled Artemis but she knew she couldn't do anything with him. He started to walk away but the girl held on to his forearm. He looked at her again and the pain in him grew so he looked down look at the tiny people under them.

"Wally." That was all she could say, _**his**_ name.

The name of a warm hearted person. Not like her. Well that's what she thought. All the things she did before she became a teenage superhero. She didn't actually kill people. Her father said she was too valuable. That he needed her for a more important mission. Honestly, Artemis was always relieved when she didn't have to take anybody's life away. But she helped them catch their prey. She's had a pretty rough past. She regretted all the bad things she's done, she still does but that's why she became a superhero, she thought she could make up for all the bad things she's done over the years.

There was a reason why Artemis didn't want to have a relationship with Wally. She was scared of what he would think of her when he finds out the truth about her. Her past. Her awful, awful past. Sometimes, she would get nightmares of the future, sometimes even of the past, when they executed their prisoners. She grew up like that. She grew up thinking that what the Shadows did was right and what the Justice League did was wrong.

But all that stopped when they captured a young man. His name was Luke, she didn't know why they took him but she did what she was told without any questions.

_Flashback_

_As the young- well younger Artemis was about to give the prisoner food, she made eye contact with him._

"_Why are you doing this?" he asked her with a broken voice._

"_Because I was told to do it. I was told to capture you, so I did." She said with no emotion._

"_That's it? You just help them take innocent people's lives? What have those people done to you? Nothing! Yet, you help the Shadows kill them! All those people you've killed, they didn't deserve to die. How could you just do these things with no regrets?"_

"_I was raised like this. Since I was little, I've been trained to capture anything. Anyone. This is my life. Without the Shadows, I would probably be dead!"_

"_And you think what they do is right? They kill people for fun!"_

_She stayed silent._

"_One day, they will ask you to take another person's life away. An innocent person! A person who was trying to do the right thing! Would you really do that? Would you be a cold blooded murderer?" he asked her. "Could you handle being a monster?"_

_She didn't say anything. Instead she turned around and took one last look at the young man and closed the door behind her._

_The day after that, Artemis had to give him his breakfast. Nobody knew that the day before, she made a copy of the key and put it in his mash potato._

_Luke was able to escape just a few minutes before his execution. He passed her and mouthed a thank you. Ever since, Artemis helped their prisoners escape. But unfortunately not all of them made it outside._

_End of flashback_

Artemis remembered them. Every single one of them. Her eyes started to get watery. Wally soon noticed and hugged her. She didn't stop him, in fact it felt nice. Wally was the only one she's ever cried on. Actually, the last time she cried was when she was five because her father gave her some pretty deep scars.

She just sobbed on his shoulder and he didn't mind. He's seen Artemis' eyes get watery but he's never seen her cry. _**Never**_. She would always be the strong one, but right now, she couldn't keep it inside anymore. It was way too much for her to handle, heck, it was too much for anyone to handle. She was breathing heavily and the read head pitied her. Wally just hugged her tightly in his arms and made shh noises to try and calm her down.

After a few more minutes of crying, Artemis looked up into Wally's eyes. She slowly leaned in and kissed him softly. Wally didn't hesitate to kiss back. It was a small, soft kiss but it meant so much. Wally could feel every emotion Artemis was feeling. It lit up a million fireworks inside his heart.

They separated soon afterwards. Wally looked into Artemis' eyes, they were soft. He's seen her eyes get soft before but never this sad, never this depressing. When Artemis realized she was looking at Wally, she looked down to her feet.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay." That was all he could say.

She looked at him once more and took a deep breath.

"Look Wally, I-I really like you but" her voice was trembling. "it's just- it's just that there's so much going on with me right now. And I'm not sure I can handle us." She looked at the city then back at the speedster. "I want us to happen, trust me, I-I really do but I'm not sure if now is-is the right time." She explained.

"It's okay Arty. I understand." Well at least he tried to.

"Yeah but we just became friends and I-I like being friends with you."

"I like being friends with you too." He repeated.

"I wasn't done. I-I love being your friend, your lab partner, your teammate" she paused. "you're my go to guy Wally. You're always there when I need you. You always make a fool out of yourself when I feel down." She paused again. "Wally, you mean so much to me, that's why I-I can't, not right now. But it-it doesn't mean I don't want to."

She looked at the city of love. She chuckled at the irony. It was even more beautiful at night, with all the lights and the laughs on the streets.

"You know, when I first joined the team, you just started hating me be-because I replaced Roy." She said still not looking at him. "It-it really hurt but I just ignored it, well at least I tried to." She took a break. "Do you know why I have an attitude? It's because that's how I grew up. If you weren't strong enough, you can't survive. But then I joined the Team and I had friends- a family. Even thought we don't really like each other, I still treat you like family because well, you're my teammate." She remembered when she was with the Shadows; it was every man for himself. "Then we started becoming friends." She paused. "Even if we still fight, I can't stop thinking of you." She looked at him. "I keep trying to not like being with you but it's no use. I can't stop noticing you. I-I love being close to you." She looked at the city of Paris again. "I- I really want to Wally. But I-I can't, not now." She looked at his green eyes again. "But I need you in my life. I don't care as what. As long as you're in it. A friend, frienemy, anything! But I really don't think it's the right time." She finished at last.

"Artemis, I understand. It's okay. And you can lean on me whenever you want you know. I'm your friend remember?"

"Thanks. And I-I just saw how hurt you looked and- and I couldn't take it. I-I can't hurt you."

"I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know how I feel that's all." He said soothingly.

"Thank you for not being mad at me." He hugged her

"I know we fight but I could never actually be mad at you Arty." He whispered.

He looked at her.

"Can we stay here for a bit? I really wanna just look at the view and the stars." She asked.

"Of course."

Artemis faced the view and without warning, she took Wally's hands and put them around her. It felt so right to be in his arms, to be this close to him. Wally didn't mind. He just put his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder. He knew that she just said that they couldn't be together but it didn't mean they couldn't just hang out and look at beautiful, oh, beautiful Paris. Artemis could feel his breathe on her neck; it made her feel warm and those muscular arms around her made her feel safe. Protected. Like if for once, she didn't have to protect herself. She could take a quick break and just look at the beautiful night light and be in the arms of Wally, sweet, annoying, smart, idiotic, funny yet caring Wally. For once she could lean on someone she could remember the worlds that she took notice the most. _You can lean on me._

**~I know very Artemis is very and I mean very OOC but I really liked that she also has a soft side, not just the tough one. I hope you liked and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Forget

**Okay so in this chapter Artemis is still a bit weak but I'll write her tougher side soon enough. Hope you like. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 7: Forget

After a few minutes of staring at the shining city, Artemis and Wally went back to the hotel. As they entered their suite, the rest of the team and Ollie, who were watching _**NCIS: Los Angeles**_ on the big flat screen in the living room, stared at them. Ollie could feel that something was wrong.

"Hey, did you guys have fun?" he asked the teenagers.

Wally seemed up in the air and then realized Oliver asked him something. "What? Oh, yeah we had a great time, right Arty?" he face her.

"I said to not call me that?" she _**looked **_angry but the others knew she was faking it.

The speedster wanted to change the subject so he sat down on the couch beside the archer and looked at the adult.

"So you never told us why you were here GA." He said.

"Oh yeah, well Bats though you guys needed supervision so he sent me for backup." He explained.

"I'm pretty sure we can handle sneaking into a top secret lab and steal a vile of poison without a problem." interrupted the Boy Wonder.

"Honestly, I thought so too. But he insisted. He said that maybe you guys would get distracted." He looked at his protégé. He knew the truth, most of the Justice League knew but they still tried to keep it a secret.

"Just because we're in Paris doesn't mean we would lose focus on the mission." said the speedster.

"Says the guy who can't stop staring at the Math teacher." mumbled Artemis.

The red head blushed as his best friend chuckled.

"Anyway, tomorrow night we're going to the lab while Sportsmaster will be in the conference. It's a simple mission. After that you can do whatever you want. We're going back to Central City next week. Clear?" they all nodded. "You guys should go to sleep. We're going to have a busy night tomorrow." He said as he got up.

Superboy, Robin, Aqualad and Miss Martian went to their rooms. Artemis and Wally were the last ones to stay in the living room. it was silent and awkward. Artemis got up to go to sleep but Kid Mouth held her by the forearm. She turned around and looked into his flashing, green eyes.

"Artemis." He said.

"Wally, stop it." She said irritated.

"We can't just ignore what happened tonight." For the few times in his life, he looked serious.

"Yes, we can."

"No we can't and you know it."

"Can't we just act like it never happened?" she asked annoyed.

"No."

"Why not?" he was really starting to piss her off.

"Because we kissed! Okay? We kissed. I don't want to forget that." He shouted while whispering.

She looked soft for a second and looked at him.

"Well I do." She lied.

"You know what? You can always act like there's nothing wrong, you can always pretend that that kiss never happened but whatever you do, it did okay?" he looked away. "You always pretend like nothing's wrong but if you're trying to hide it means that there's something that's bothering you." He looked at her dark grey eyes in amazement.

"Just because I broke down in front of you doesn't mean that I'm hiding something!" she shouted.

"Yes, it does Artemis!"

"So? What if there is? Why would you care?"

"Don't you get it? I care Artemis. I care about you." He admitted.

She swallowed hard. She didn't expect him to use the _**I care about you**_ card. So she didn't say anything.

Wally knew he wasn't going to win this fight, again. So he decided to drop it.

"You know, never mind about what I just said. You like to pretend things never happened? Fine. Forget I just said that I care about you. Forget that we kissed! You can even forget about me if you want! Forget that we're classmates, teammates and even friends if that's what you want!" he told her.

She was in shock, she never knew he could get so mad. "I'm sorry okay? I just don't want to remember this night." She tried to calm him down.

"Why?"

"Because I cried okay? I broke down. I don't cry on people's shoulder. I don't make friends but somehow I did. And I liked it. I like that I have friends and that I have you." He didn't face her anymore but she made him. "Wally I want to remember that kiss but I can't without remembering that I broke down. That I let my guard down"

"Why do you always have to be the strong one? It's okay to let go you know."

"Please Wally. Please try to understand. That kiss could ruin us. It can mess the team up. It could ruin our friendship. Can you at least forget about it until I can fix my life? Please. Just forget about it."

"Fine. I'll forget about it." He said stubbornly. "But I'll also forget that we were friends." He turned around and started to walk but stopped and looked back at her with tears in his eyes. "Oh and that kiss isn't ruining our friendship, you are." He stormed off into his room where he found Dick with a glass against the door.

Back in the living room Artemis was sitting on the couch, hands holding on to her head as her eyes became watery. When she sat up straight a tear fell down her cheek. She whipped it off and went to her room. When she went back into her room, M'gann appeared in the sky. The alien looked at her friend.

"Artemis." She said "I'm sorry."

"About what?" she tried to look innocent but failed.

"About your talk with Wally."

"What talk?"

"Artemis, you can't just forget about it." She looked concerned.

"Didn't you hear what he just said? He said I could forget about anything! Or at least pretend to! I'm going to do what he just asked me to do. I'm going to forget about our kiss, about that stupid talk and I'm going to forget that I ever became his friend." She said stubbornly.

The Martian knew nobody could win a talk against Artemis so she dropped it.

"Okay, well let's just go to sleep." She said.

Back in the boys' room, Wally's face was a red as his hair. Not just because Robin was listening to his conversation with Artemis but also because of the _**conversation**_. _How could she just think that I could forget about that kiss? Or that she cried? She wants to forget? Well then she could just forget that we ever became friends! I wonder why I even became her friend!_

"Because you like her?" asked his roommate. The red head then realized he said those things out loud.

"Haha! That's very funny Dick! Says the guy who didn't make a move on either Batgirl or Starfire for how many years? Oh yeah! I lost count!" Wally's never been this mad before. "Even if I did like her, she won't let anybody go near her! It's like their a wall around her! I try to be nice to her even if she took Roy's place but all she ever does is shut people off. She even does that to Amy and Megs! Like every time one of them tries to go shopping with her she make up a stupid excuse!" he shouts.

"You know maybe there's a reason why she's like that. You know sometimes people try to shut people down so they can protect them. Like Bats, everyone knows that Bats and Wonder Woman have a thing for each other because Batman is scared. Okay? The Batman is scared. He' scared he might get attacked to her and then lose her. Or put her in danger even though he knows that she can handle herself perfectly." says his friend. "Don't you ever wonder why you, Artemis, Alfred and Bats are the only ones in this entire world that knows my name?"

Wally knew he was right. "But that makes no excuse for her! I mean at least you let some people in! She doesn't even like it when I try to help her with her mom!"

"Wait, you know Artemis' mom?"

"It's a long story." He said simply. "I mean I'm just trying to help her!"

"Will you just let it go?"

"No! okay? No! I will not let it go!" he shouts.

"Why not?"

"Because I care! Because I fell for her! I fucking fell for her! I love her." He realized what he said and then looked at his feet. "I love her but she doesn't want anyone to love her. She doesn't want anyone to care because she thinks she doesn't matter. But she means the world to me Rob, the world."

"I know."

"Can we just forget it? I can you just let me forget that I ever became her friend? Please? For some stupid reason, it's me who want to forget about her now." He said.

He changed into his boxers and went to bed while Robin was downloading Wally's conversation with Artemis, which he recorded and how he admitted that he loves her. But he decided to let the couple forget. For now.

**~It's so sad, I know but I though it would be better if this happened. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Kidnapped?

**I'm updating early today but I just love reading your reviews! It's short but I just wanted to right this. PLEASE REVIEW.**

Chapter 8: Kidnapped?

The next day, M'gann, Superboy, Aqualad and Robin were talking in the kitchen while Ollie, Artemis and Wally were sleeping in their rooms.

"So did you guys hear what Wally and Artemis were talking about?" asked the Martian as she poured hot coco into her mug.

"Yeah, what do they not get with super hearing?" said the clone of Superman.

"Why? They were talking about something?" asked Kaldur

"Yeah, they were fighting but I didn't really understand what their conversation was about." replied his roommate.

"Apparently they kissed last night when they went outside and Arty asked Wally to forget about it. Wally told her that he wanted to remember the kiss so they started arguing. But Artemis sounded shaky. In the end Wally gave in but told her to also forget that they ever became friends." explained the youngest teenager.

"The fight was pretty intense if you ask me." commented M'gann.

"So I'm guessing that the fighting is going to come back." Kaldur said.

"I don't think so. I think they're going to ignore each other but I don't think it's ever going to become normal ever again." said Megan.

"Here, listen." Robin played what he recorded the night before.

The voices of Wally and Artemis shouting at each other started playing and then when their conversation ended, Robin searched his computer/ watch and played another recording.

"_No! Okay? No! I will not let it go!" _said the voice of the redhead.

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I care! Because I fell for her! I fucking fell for her! I love her. I love her but she doesn't want anyone to love her. She doesn't want anyone to care because she thinks she doesn't matter. But she means the world to me Rob, the world."_

The teenagers then realized how the problem had complicated.

They were interrupted by a certain redhead who used his super speed to enter the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took a carton of milk and drank from it.

"Hey guys." He said cheerfully.

His friends looked a bit shocked but they saw it coming. It was a fake smile he was wearing. It looked realistic but you could see in his eyes the hurt that Artemis caused.

"Hey Wally." said M'gann half heartedly.

"I'm going to take a shower now." He said as he went out of the room.

_Damn it! They saw right through me._ As the memories of the night before flooded back, he accidentally knocked into someone. _**Artemis.**_ He looked down at her but only a little because she was just two inches smaller than him.

As he looked into her eyes, he gulped.

"I'm sorry." He said.

The archer saw his eyes then looked down but then regretted it immediately. All he had on were his boxers. She gulped hard then walked away and into the kitchen.

"Hey Arty!" cried out M'gann.

The blonde smiled back and took a bowl, and pour milk and cereal into it and walked out the room. She sat down on the couch and ate her cereal. _God Artemis! What the heck did you do? You kissed Wally! That's what you did!_ She sighed. _Ugh! You blew it Artemis! Now you lost Wally. Wally. God I miss him. You ruined everything. Now you have to pay the price._

That day turned out much more awkward then any of them suspected. None of them dared to talk; they were scared that they might say something wrong. Even Olivier felt the tension between the teenagers.

The sun fell and the team plus Green Arrow were on the roof of Sportsmaster's hotel waiting for their enemy to leave the building.

"Okay, Sportsmaster's on his way to the conference." said the grown man. "We need to move fast. M'gann and Superboy, you guys guard the floor. Aqualad, Robin and I are going to keep an eye on Sportsmaster while Kid Flash and Artemis are going to get the vile from his room. Got it?"

"Why don't I go with Artemis instead?" M'gann asked nicely.

"No. They need to work together as a team. Now all of you go to your positions." He replied.

M'gann, Artemis, Kid Flash and Superboy made their way to his suite.

"Okay, you guys have to make it quick." whispered the Martian.

The speedster and the archer nodded and unlocked the door. They entered and made their way to the master bedroom. When they opened the door, both of their jaws dropped. It was filled with monitors and computers.

"Oh my God." They said simultaneously.

The redhead sat on the chair and turned on the computer.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He stayed silent and she rolled her eyes.

"Wow. Seriously? You're giving me the silent treatment? You know what? Fine! Do whatever you want. I'm going to look for the venom." She said.

He stopped typing and looked back at her as she turned around. He frowned and looked back at the screen.

After a few minutes, Green Arrow's 'niece' found a secret drawer on his bedside table.

"Found it!" she said.

That got her partner's attention right away. He got up and walked towards her. She showed him the vile and he looked down at it.

"Let's get out of here." He said still looking at the venom.

He looked up and their faces were a few inches apart. They both sighed and could feel their breaths on each other.

"Did you find anything on the computer?" she asked to break the tension.

"No, it's heavily encrypted. I'm not even sure Robin can hack into it." He replied.

"Well the hidden drawer was actually pretty easy to find." She said.

"That's weird. I mean it doesn't make any sense. Why would he over encrypt his computer and not hide the very last blockbuster venom there is in America?"

"_Hello? M'gann there's something wrong here." She tried to contact her with her thoughts but failed. "M'gann? M'gann!"_

"She's not responding." She faced Wally with a worried face.

Before they knew it, they were both hit behind their heads and fell unconscious.

M'gann and Superboy woke up in the middle of the hallway where they were suppose to guard the door. The elevator at the end of the hall made a beep sound and Robin, Aqualad and Green Arrow ran towards them.

"What happened?" asked Ollie.

"I don't know. One second we were just talking and Artemis tried to warn us about something but gas just started filling up the place." explained the alien.

"You guys, I think this was a set up. When we got to the conference, the building was closed." Dick said.

"Well where's Artemis and Kid Flash?" asked Connor.

All of them got up and entered the room. The bedroom was turned upside down and their teammates were missing. They were kidnapped.

**~In the next chapter, Artemis is going to be a bit tougher but I still have to do a few more adjustments. Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Kill Or Be Killed

**Okay, so here's the next chapter. I tried to make Artemis a bit stronger in this chapter but I think I pretty much FAILED. Oh and Wally gets to know the TRUTH well not exactly but whatever. Sorry if it's not so actionish but I am much better at writing drama. Hope you like anyway. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 9: Kill or Be Killed

Wally woke up in a big warehouse, his hands attached with rope behind his back while his feet were attached together. Beside him, a body was lying down on their side. He could tell it was Artemis because of her blonde hair. It was untied and all over her face and there were stains of blood on her messy curls. She was unconscious and that scared the speedster. He had trouble breathing and could tell that both of them had a few broken bones and scars.

"Ugh." His face quickly turned to Artemis.

She sat up beside him while her eyes were still closed.

"Ugh." Her hair was still on her face. "What happened? Where am I?" she asked herself.

"You mean where are _**we**_?" he said.

She faced him and shook her head to move her messy hair away.

"Wally?" she asked.

"Shh!"

"Sorry, I mean Kid Flash?"

"Yeah, it's me." He said.

"What on earth happened?" she asked with a weak voice.

"Last thing I remember was that we found the vile of venom and someone knocked us out." He replied.

"Do- do you know where we are?"

"I think we're in a warehouse." He said.

"Yell duh! But where?" she cried out.

"I have no idea."

"Well do you know how long we've been out?"

"I don't know. I only woke up a few minutes before you did." He explained.

"Ugh. My head." She complained.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concerned in his voice.

"I-I can't think straight. Ow! I think my forearm is broken." She said.

"Do you think we can get out of these ropes?"

"Maybe." She looked at her belt. "I have an army knife in one of the pockets on my belt. Can you reach it?" she asked.

"I'll try." He tried to move even closer to her.

He reached for one of the pockets on her belt. He opened it and took the knife and sat back down to where he was before.

"Got it." He said but was interrupted by whispers coming from the front door.

"I see you're awake." said a deep voice.

Wally and Artemis looked up and saw a big dark figure. He slowly took a step forward into the only sign of light. They both gasped.

"Sportsmatser." said Wally.

"I see you already know my name." he started walking around slowly then stopped and looked at them. "Mind if you tell me what two children would be doing in my two thousand dollar suite?"

"Why don't you tell us? You've apparently already taken the vile of venom from us anyway." The archer said stubbornly.

"Good point." He chuckled. "Do you really think you can steal the blockbuster venom from me that easily?"

"It was pretty easy the first time." said Kid Flash with a bloody grin.

He ignored the comment and took a few steps closer to Artemis and held her head violently with his oversized hand. He made her look at him.

"Now why on earth would you betray me? I trusted you. _**We**_ trusted you. _**We**_ raised you! And this is how you repay us? I knew I should have sent Cheshire do go undercover instead. I knew you would lose focus at some point." She kicked him in the gut with her knees together. "Insolent!" He threw her face and it bounced to the wall behind her.

She was face to face with Wally and she saw a look of confusion on it. She knew he was going to find out someday but she never thought it would be this quick. Or like this. Wally looked away from his teammate and looked at his enemy.

"What do you mean?" he asked the other masked man.

"Oh. She didn't tell did she? I thought that she would have told you by now. Especially _**you**_."

"What are you talking about?" he screamed.

"It's okay kiddo. I'll tell you." He took a breath. "You see, Artemis over here works for the League of Shadows. Ever since she a baby actually. We sent her undercover as a- how to call you kids? As a sidekick for Green Arrow. Since Speedy- I mean Red Arrow quit, we thought it would be perfect! She would tell us everything the Justice League told you kids what to do." He explained.

Wally didn't buy it. He knew Artemis could be really bitchy sometimes but she would never join the Shadows. "You're lying!" shouted the speedster.

"I am not lying. She is!" he pointed at her daughter. "She's been lying to you ever since she joined your team! She's been lying ever since she met you! Everything she's ever said, everything she's talked about is a lie!" he took a breath to calm down. "All of her feelings are lies."

"That's not true and you know it!" screamed the blonde archer.

"Okay then. Look him in the eye and tell him that that's not who you are. Tell him that you're not from the Shadows and that you actually want to save the world!" he shouted back at her.

She didn't say anything so he made her look at him by taking her face once more and pull it closer to Wally's.

"Tell him!" he shouted again.

She stayed silent and looked down at the concrete floor.

"Thought so." He whispered. "No daughter of mine is going to become a superhero."

"Wait, what?" asked the bloody speedster.

Sportsmaster ignored him and started to walk to the door. "Goodnight Artemis." He said cruelly.

_No, he's lying Wally. That's not true. Artemis can be a bit of a bitch but that's not her. The Shadows don't have hearts; they live because of fear and power. Not Artemis, she has a huge heart and she gives everything up for other people! That jerk is just lying! _He told himself but somehow he knew it was true. Well at least some parts were.

Wally faced Artemis with his face almost as red as his bloody red hair "What is he talking about? Is it true?" he asked angrily at her but she didn't have the guts to answer. Wally couldn't believe it. "So what he's saying is true? You're a spy? You're his daughter?" he shook his head a bit and looked back at her. "The people who trusted you! You betrayed them? You betrayed me." he said the last sentence slowly as his eyes became watery. "I can't believe it. I always knew there was something fishy about you but-but I never thought that you would be so cold hearted." He took a deep breath. "These people kill innocent lives Artemis!" he shouted as loud as he could.

"Don't you think I know that!" she shouted back.

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because that's how you survive Wa-Kid Flash!" she shouted. "It's either kill or be killed!"

"Well is it worth it? Is killing worth living?"

_No_, she thought. But she didn't say anything. She never killed but it felt exactly the same way as helping them. If she would've answered, she would have said no right away. She would rather die a million times than kill an innocent life or even help killing them for that matter.

"Here" He said as he _**'tossed'**_ the army knife back to their owner. And since his arms were tied behind his back, he couldn't really _**'toss'**_ it but at least it made it close enough for her to pick it up with her hands behind her back.

They sat there for hours. Neither of them knew how many hours had gone by but all they really thought about was how to get out of there. But neither of them could think straight. Wally just found out that a person he trusted betrayed his team; betrayed _**him**_. And it didn't really help that both of them had a huge headache.

Artemis could easily get her hands out of the ropes but she knew that there were at least a dozen guards outside the warehouse, who were by the way about twice her size. So she needed help from a certain speedster but she knew that he would rather die being beaten up than help _**her**_ now that he knew _**most**_ of the truth. She needed to find a way for Wally to at least help them get out of there.

"Aren't you going to get out of here already?" he asked her impatiently.

"Even if I did get out of these freaking ropes, I need to get past at least a dozen guards outside." She said with her stubborn voice.

"Let me guess? The daughter of the amazing Sportsmater can't take out a dozen guys by herself?" he asked with a mean tone in his voice.

"I bet I could but I don't have my bow or arrows and I was trained by them so I'm pretty sure I can't beat them up by their own moves." She explained stubbornly.

"Well you could always use Black Canary's moves." He said but not really wanting to help.

"Well the moves that BC taught us are good but not good enough to beat these guys."

"Oh" he then realized what she needed. "I see. So you need my help?" He chuckled. "I never thought that Artemis- good or bad would ever need my help."

She looked down at her thighs and exhaled. That stung her a bit. "Well I needed your help when I broke my leg." She mumbled.

All the memories started rushing back to both of them. Like the time when Wally brought her to Mount Justice after school and the time he had to carry her books. And even the time when they watched _**Keeping Up with The Kardashians**_ together at her place just to keep her company.

"Well that was before I knew you were a cold blooded murderer!" he shouted.

Now that really hurt her. It felt like a punch in the gut that she apparently already got one earlier when she was unconscious.

"I never killed anybody." She said simply.

"What? But―"

"I caught their target and brought them back to them. That's all I've ever did. My dad always told me that I was too precious and it wasn't the right time for me to kill." She looked back into his green eyes. "But it's still the same thing and it's no excuse to what I've done in the past. I helped them murder people so that makes me an accomplice."

Wally was shocked. He never thought that he would be so off guard today. So they stayed silent for a moment.

"Was it ever real?" he asked her as he half chuckled.

"What?"

"Was anything real? The team? Our friendship? Us?"

"Everything was real Wally but- but the Shadows didn't know that."

"What?" he was confused again.

"Please just- I need your help to get out of here. And once we get out of here the League will explain." She said.

"Wait. What? The Justice League?"

"I said the League will explain later."

"Yeah I heard you the first time."

"So, will you help me?" she asked softly.

Wally didn't want to help a criminal; he'd rather die of boredom than do that. But this was different. He knows this criminal, well at least that's what he thought until a few hours ago but he still knows her. He still loves her even though right now he hated her. Nothing made sense to him anymore. But he needed to know the truth, the real truth.

"If I do, will you tell me the truth and tell me the truth from now on?" He asked hesitantly.

She was really getting tired of this lying game and just wanted to get out of this situation.

"We're not a couple Wally! This isn't truth or dare! I need your help!" she complained.

"Either I help you get out of here and you tell me what on earth is going on or you can escape by yourself and leave me here to die!" he sounded serious which was pretty rare in Wally's case.

"Fine." She said annoyed.

"Deal then."

She moved her arms a bit everywhere and after a few minutes, she finally cut the last piece of rope on her arms and her hands where free.

"Ow. God that really hurts." She said as she rubbed her wrists.

She quickly untied her feet then untied Wally's legs and then his hands.

"Ow. Yeah that does hurt." He looked at his ankles and then looked at her. "Just because I'm helping you doesn't mean I forgive you. Or trust you for that matter." He said and he could see the amount of hurt his words gave he didn't really care. Well at least he tried not to. He did feel a bit bad for her but if she really did all those things then that's not even the least she deserves.

He was still sitting but Artemis was crouching on the floor next to him. He could see all the bruises on her stomach and arms. He was betting that there were more on her legs. When she turned her face to look at him, Wally gasped silently. Her mask was off and her hair was all over the place. All over her face were bruises. She even had a few cuts on her forehead.

"Oh my God." He said with a bit of worry in his voice.

He made her look at him and took a closer look at her wounds. He put one piece of her bloody hair behind her ear. He gently touched one cut and it stung her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Wally! I can take a freaking beating! I'm not a baby!" she shouted.

Kid Flash would have shouted back at her but he knew that it would just make them waste even more time so he decided to keep his mouth shut for once. He was worried for her and at this point, didn't really care about what he looked like but he knew that his face looked pretty much the same or even worse but pushed that thought aside. As he got up he could barely breathe but tried to ignore it. All of his body hurt, and the young archer felt the same way.

"Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded.

They opened the door and the sun was just about to go down. Then out of nowhere about a dozen men appeared. Artemis punched two guys with her left hand since her other one was in so much pain she could barely even feel it but as she turned around, two men took her hands and a third one was about to punch her, she made a roundhouse kick and her foot hit her attacker's face and he passed out. And before the other two could do anything about it Artemis elbowed the guy on her left and kicked her other attacker in the gut and then punched his face. While she was using her martial arts, Wally used his super speed to knock most of the men unconscious.

"That was much easier than expected." She said as they knocked all of them unconscious.

"Well we're free." He said as his chest started to hurt even more.

"Yeah but we're in the middle of the woods and we're not even sure if we're still in France!" she shouted.

"Yeah." he twitched from how much pain his chest was having. "But we're still free." He said as he tried to put some joyful tone into his voice.

**~Yay! They're free! Well there's still in the middle of nowhere. But at least they don't get beat up and stuff anymore. I feel bad for Wally though, he's really hurt, and even though he has like super healing powers, his powers don't really help in this case. Oh and have any of you guys guess what Artemis REALLY is? Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW because it makes me happy! And makes me feel like writing more often. So PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Cold Warmth

**Wohoo! Chapter 10! I honestly didn't think it would take this long. But I think I have something for the finale. Hehehe and you're not going to like it. Mwahahaha! Haha sorry, I really weird. I know that. Thank you for all the readers and reviewers! You guys really keep me going! Thanks for the complements and sorry for all the bad explications and wrong spelling, my bad :( Hope you forgive me! So nothing really happens in this episode, except the ending. Hope you still like it though! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 10: Cold Warmth

The two prisoners were standing beside some of the unconscious guards and all of a sudden Wally started walking away. _Where the heck is he going?_ Artemis stopped him as she took his hand. **[And no, not his forearm his actual left hand, so they were pretty much holding hands]** Wally was surprised when she took his hand so he looked at her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I agreed to help you taking care of the guards; I never said anything about helping you make your way back to the team." He said emotionless.

"Are you kidding me Wally? This is not a time to be over dramatic here! We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"I'm not kidding Artemis. I don't want your help!" he raised his voice at her.

"But I want yours!" she quickly realized what she said and started blushing.

"And-and anyway, I thought you wanted to know the truth so that means you have to stick with me." She said as she rubbed her hands against her arms.

"You told me to ask the Justice League so I will." He replied.

"But you don't even know where we are! How are you supposed to find the Justice League?"

Now Wally was getting irritated. All of a sudden, his chest started hurting even more and to ease the pain, Wally balled up his hands and gritted his teeth. A huge amount of worry started to get into Wally's head. _What if something happens to her? What if one of her wounds get infected? What if she never finds her way back?_

"Fine, I'll go with you." He surrendered.

Artemis was shocked. _Did he just say fine?_ Even though she was shocked and didn't believe herself, she decided not to argue since he might change his mind. She started walking past him and then turned around.

"Are you coming?" she asked him.

Wally walked beside her as they entered the forest. It still wasn't that dark but there was some sun light indicating that the sun was about to go down.

"Let's go that way." Artemis pointed her finger to the sun.

"Why?"

"Because that way's West and we just might find a road."

He didn't argue and started walking towards the orange, setting sun.

_Something's wrong, _thought Artemis. Then she realized that Wally wasn't talking. Not even a single comment about how much it was her fault that they were in this mess.

"Are you okay?" she said as she tried to keep herself warm.

"What? Oh nothing." He tried to put a smile on his face but the blonde girl knew it was a fake. "I'm getting hungry. Let's look for something to eat." He said half heartedly.

_What was that all about?_ He's acting so… un-Wally.

"Hey! Over here! I found some hazelnuts!" he shouted at the distance.

Artemis walked towards him and looked at the hazelnut tree.

"Are you allergic to nuts?" he asked.

She shook her head and Wally reached for some. He took a whole handful of hazelnuts and showed them to his companion.

"Wow, that's a lot of hazelnuts." She exhaled and a small fog appeared in front of her.

"Yeah well one isn't going to cut it. And even if we finish all of this, we still won't get full." He told her.

He sat down on the snowy floor and patted the snow to tell the archer to sit beside him. He put the nuts on the floor in front of them and took one.

"And how exactly do we open these?" she asked.

"You have to break the shell; you can use your foot but be careful not to crush the whole thing."

He put the hazelnut under his foot and crushed it. He showed the nut to Artemis and she could a crack on it. Wally opened it and there was this light brown ball in it and he ate it.

"Okay, I've never had nuts for dinner before but I guess it's better than nothing." She said.

After a few minutes, Wally opened his secret sleeve where he keeps a granola bar and took it out of its hiding place. And he tossed the frozen snack with the pill of uneaten nuts.

"You can have it if you want." He said.

_Did Wally just say that I could have his granola bar? There is seriously something wrong_, she thought.

"I think we should save it just in case we get stuck here longer than we thought. You know, just in case when we get hungry and don't have any food." She said shyly.

"Okay, good idea." He replied but that idea kind off creped him out and to be honest, it creped her out too.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." She mumbled as she was afraid to freeze to death.

"Yeah, let's hope." He replied.

During their whole hiking in the forest, Wally's been trying to not show how much he his chest hurt and how much he couldn't breathe. When they sat down to eat, Wally felt a bit of relief but it still hurt. Artemis could also feel her whole body burning but it didn't hurt as much as it hurt for the speedster.

There was a silence that was killing both of them. Even though Wally felt a huge amount of pain, he couldn't stop thinking about her. About what she's done. About them. And Artemis never felt so guilty in her whole entire life.

"Look," she looked at Wally straight into the eyes she could tell that whatever she did, there was a part of him that still trusted her, that still wanted to be her friend. "I-I know that you hate me. I know that you hate me so much that-that you want to beat the living crap out of me. Be-believe me, so do I. And I know you'll never ever trust me again and maybe you don't want to see me anymore or even talk to me but I-I still trust you even though you don't. But when you know the whole truth you'll hate me less."

"Artemis―" she cut him off.

"―I'm sorry okay? I'm so so sorry. You can't imagine how sorry I am. And If I could turn back time, I would and I would fix everything. But I can't. And the only thing I can do right now is say that I'm sorry. I've never felt so guilty before. Not just because I was a criminal, not just because I betrayed the team but mostly because I betrayed you, I hurt you and I never wanted to hurt you or anybody else for that matter." Her eyes started becoming watery again.

Wally immediately saw that and got closer to the archer and hugged her from behind.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I promised myself I wouldn't cry again. I-I can't forgive myself. I never will be able to." She explained.

"Sometimes, you do things that even you can't forgive but at some point, you have to move on. Try to make up for what you did." He replied.

"I know you hate me and that's the part that I hate the most because I hate myself too. But I swear I'm trying to find my way."

"I know. But I don't hate you." He whispered into her ear.

"What? Why?" she asked surprised.

"Because I know you Arty. You wouldn't do that. There's more to it. I know it. I just don't know what _**it**_ is."

Artemis felt a bit thankful that he didn't hate her.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Are you smiling?" he asked jokingly.

"What? I can't smile now?" she giggled.

"I've seen you chuckle and giggle before but I've never seen you smile like that." He explained.

"Well don't get used to it, Kid Mouth."

"Don't expect to." He started getting closer to her and soon their foreheads were touching.

All one of them had to do was lean in just about half an inch, and that's exactly what Wally did. Artemis started kissing back but then started noticing what she was doing and pulled back quickly. And before she could speak, Wally cut her off.

"It's okay, you told me you couldn't. I understand now, well sort off but I respect what you want. And I'm sorry I kissed you." He said shyly. "And anyway, I shouldn't have kissed you; I'm the one who told you that I didn't trust you. You don't have to feel sorry for _**everything**_ Artemis." Even though he could tell that she still felt sorry for everything, Wally decided to change the subject. "Okay, when we find our way out of here, we can forget everything that happened in the past week, just to make you feel better and to make things less awkward between us. But I still need to know the truth though."

"That sounds… okay." She replied.

"It's a deal then." He said with a very fake smile.

"And you said that we can forget that any of this ever happened? Even right now?" she asked.

"Even right now." He nodded.

And without even a warning, Artemis put her right hand on his cheek; she closed her eyes and gave him a peck on the lips. When Artemis opened her eyes, she saw that Wally had a confused look on his face.

"Wha-why why did you just…" he tried to construct a complete sentence but failed.

"You said that we could forget about it afterwards." She replied to his unasked question.

He nodded and understood but saw her shiver in the winter air.

"Are you cold?" he asked and she nodded slowly.

Wally did what the most logical thing he could do. He hugged her. He kept her warm as he leaned against a giant oak tree. He kissed her head and squeezed her tighter.

"You feel better?" he asked.

"Much." She cuddled herself into his arms and felt warm right away.

Artemis put her arms around his warm body, trying not to hurt her broken arm and laid her head on his shoulder while the yellow speedster put his left arm around her. He kissed her hair a smiled slightly and took a deep breath, well the deepest breathe he could anyway while Green Arrow's protégé was in his arms. It was like they were made for each other because, for Wally, it felt so right to be with her and he was sure that she felt the exact same way, even though she wouldn't believe it herself. And even though the only reason why Artemis was agreeing to this is because they could forget all about it the very next day, he was okay with it because if they wouldn't then they wouldn't be in each other's arms right now.

**~Okay, so this fic has a few chapters left but I'm thinking of a sequel, I don't know why but I love writing Waltermis or Wartemis or Spitfire or whatever name you want but honestly I prefer Wartemis because of the WAR part! Ah the irony! So I'm thinking about making a crossover with Teen Titans? What do you think? Jinx is going to be there! Do you think I should make it an separate fic or in this one? Or not at all? Please tell me what you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. The Karlson Twins

**Okay, so I wasn't in the mood to write that much so because I didn't really know how to write it :( which is the part I hate most about writing! But I worked it out kind of. If you don't understand just ask. Wally doesn't really talk in here, well actually he doesn't talk at all! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 11: The Karlson Twins

"Ils vont comment? (How are they?)" asked a male voice.

"Je ne sais pas, ils sont encore endormit. (I don't know. They're still asleep.)" replied a female voice.

Artemis opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a face. The face of a teenage boy of about her age. He had a light tan and had short, dark brown hair with amber colored eyes and had a small, yet pointed nose with thin, light, pink lips. He was wearing black, baggy jeans and a dark blue shirt from Ralph Lauren with black Converse shoes. Then she looked around her, she was in a hospital bed and on her right side where the machines were while he was on the other. In front of her bed was a girl, she looked like the guy beside her but with longer hair like M'gann's , she wore a black, fluffy skirt and white tank top with zebra stripped doll shoes.

"Je suis où? (Where am I?)" she asked with a huge headache.

"Tu es est a l'hôpital (You're in the hospital.)" replied the boy.

"Oui, je peu le voire! Mais où exactement? (Yes, I can see that! But where exactly?)" she asked in French.

"Tu est au **_Centre Hospitalier Robert Bisson_**, à Lisieux. (You're in Centre Hospitalier Robert Bisson, in Lisieux)"

"Crap! In Normandie? You're kidding me!" she said to herself as she combed her hair with her left hand in frustrastion. She then realized that it was in a cast and suddenly remembered a certain someone.

"Wally! Oh my God! Where's Wally?" she asked them and then realized she had spoken in English. "Je-je veut dire, où est mon ami? (I-I mean, where's my friend?)" she corrected herself.

"You don't have to keep speaking in French. We come from the U.S." said the other girl. "And as for your friend, he's in surgery."

"He's in what?" the blonde archer shouted.

"He broke five of his ribs. All of them misplaced. And a part of his bone cut through his right lung and it's stuck there, kind of like a bullet." The young protégé was speechless.

"Honestly, I'm surprised he's was still alive when we found you." said the one beside her.

"How did you find us?" asked the teenage superhero.

"Well, my sisters and I were driving to go to our grandmother's house for winter break and our tire was flat, so when we were changing it, Alice" he looked at the other girl as if saying that was her name, which it was. "Saw a redheaded guy with a yellow jumpsuit and then eventually, we saw you too. After we fixed the tire, we brought you to the hospital, which was about eight hours ago. You guys have been beaten up pretty badly. I mean I guess it comes with the job." He said looking at her with a weird look.

"What do you mean?" asked the concerned archer.

"You know what I mean. Our older sister may not watch the news a lot but Alice and I do. And plus we've seen you guys in action, whether it's in Central City or Gotham or any other city for that matter. I mean you guys are like Junior Justice League! You guys are awesome. But the question is why here? Why are you guys in France?" he asked with a lot of curiosity.

"We're here on… on vacation and we invited some of our friends with us." She lied.

"Okay but how come only you and Kid Flash have been beaten up?" this guy was really curious and it was kind of bugging the patient.

"Because our friends aren't superheros, our enemies follow us everywhere, I guess they were just waiting for the right moment. So we got caught by Sportsmaster." She gave in.

"Sportsmaster? Why on earth is he in France?" he asked.

"All we know is that he was in a conference and Kid Flash and I decided to dispose of this weird venom that makes you, ugh, let's just say you don't want to know. With or without the Justice League's permission." She lied again.

"I don't buy it." interrupted Alice. "Why would you give us information so easily?"

"Well, normally I really wouldn't but you guys saved us, if we stayed any longer in the cold I bet we would have froze to death. And honestly, I'm in a pretty tight situation. You guys know who Kid Flash and I are and we really need to get in contact with... my uncle. And then I have to get a plane back to the U.S." She said in a pleading voice.

"You're kidding?" said the guy in disbelieve. "You know what? I would love to but, how can I say this? You guys were beaten up like hell! I mean the amazing Kid Flash has five- not one, not three but five broken ribs and has a cut in his right lung! And I'm pretty sure you can't use your bow and arrow because you have not just a broken arm but you don't even have your stuff!" cried out Alice' brother.

"Well like you said it comes with the job!" shouted back Artemis, she took a deep breath and continued. "We chose whether we wanted to be superheroes okay? Do you know how many times we superheroes risk our lives to save the world? I can honestly tell you that I lost count. And yet some of you people still don't appreciate that! And do you know what makes us smile? A little thank you!" Artemis then thought back when she saved a girl from a burning apartment and all the little girl did was smile and thanked her. That made her day. "That's all we ever ask for! For at least one- not two, not three but one person to believe in us. To help us believe in ourselves! To let us know that at least one person believes in us, one person to trust us! So please let us do our job. We don't ask to be paid, we don't ask to say thank you even thought it would be nice to hear that every once in a while. We don't ask anything for exchange, all we ever do is try to do the right thing! So let me do the right thing and please let me contact someone!" she yelled at him.

He took a deep breath and looked into her grey eyes. "I know that you guys don't ask for anything" He said in a calm tone. "I know that you superheroes just want to do the right thing but your friend, a good guy, could die at any minute and we need you to understand that we can let you call someone but you guys can only get out of here once he's okay with it." He explained in a calm tone.

Artemis' heart beat was getting faster and faster as he finished but was interrupted when a bed started rolling into her room with a few doctors and nurses and on the hospital lay and immobile redhead. Artemis turned as pale as a ghost as she saw her teammate on the rolling bed.

"Oh my God." She mumbled to herself.

As the nurses finished installing the machines, the doctor turned around and looked at Artemis.

"Bonjour jeune femme, je vois que vous êtes enfin réveiller. (Hello young lady, I see you're finally awake)." He said with a white smile.

"How is he?" she asked in English.

"He's going to me fine Ms…" he said with a questioning tone.

"Artemis, Artemis Crock and he's Wally West." She replied to his question.

"Very well Artemis, you're going to be fine as well but _**you**_ have to stay here for at least another 24 hours so we can observe but you're friend on the other hand…" he drifted off scarily.

"On the other hand?" she asked annoyed.

"He has to stay for at the **_most_** another month, and that's if nothing happens to him." He replied with an uneasy tone.

"You're kidding right?" she asked hopelessly.

"I wish I were. He _**barely**_ made it through the surgery, he was very lucky." He then walked out of the room as he finished.

Artemis rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand? She never felt so guilty in her whole life. _Why didn't he say anything? Why did he pretend to be okay when he's apparently not! Ugh! You just have to be the daughter of a super villain don't you? What am I suppose to tell Ollie? Hey Ollie! We were captured and beaten up by Sportsmaster and he told Wally about the truth. Oh and by the way, Wally almost died today! Wait- Ollie! I totally forgot why we were arguing a while ago! Oh my God, the team! I totally forgot!_

"Can I please borrow a phone now?" she asked her saviors.

"Fine," he gave in "here you can borrow mine." The man beside her handed her his Blackberry Pearl and she took it without a second thought.

She quickly tried to type the number of the hotel the team where staying at and called it. It started ringing and someone picked up a few seconds afterwards. She asked if they could direct them to their room's landline and they did so within a few seconds. And thankfully, it was the grown up who answered.

"Hello?" asked the deep voice on the other line.

"Ollie! It's me, Artemis." She practically yelped.

"Artemis? What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Sportsmaster knocked us out and beat us up. Wally and I managed to escape but we're at the hospital right now…" she waited a few seconds. " in Lisieux." She completed.

"What? That's like an hour or even more away from here!" he shouted.

"Yeah I know but can you come, I'll explain more when you come. We're at the Centre Hospitalier Robert Bisson on the corner of Rue de Paris." She said.

"Okay, I'll be there in an hour with the others." He hung up afterwards.

"Artemis looked at the phone for a minute and looked at the date. December 20, 2011. They've been gone for three days! As she tried to suck everything in, she handed the phone back to the owner.

"Thanks." She told him shyly.

"No problem. My name's Alex by the way." He replied.

Artemis then realized the resemblance of her saviors. They looked the same.

"Are you guys twins?" she asked.

"Yup, unfortunately."Alex said jokingly as his sister gave him a death glare.

"Where are you from?" the young archer asked as she tried to kill time.

"Actually, we're only here on vacation. We live in Gotham." He replied.

"Really? So do I." she then realized she wasn't suppose to say that. "Oh God! I wasn't suppose to say that!" she yelped.

"It's okay, you can trust us." said Alice.

"I hope so." She mumbled. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's just that life like this, well, it's hard to trust someone after your trust has been broken before." She excused herself.

"It's okay. I mean you guys save our butts all the time. No biggy. We understand." replied tan guy.

"Thanks again for saving us back there." She looked at her unconscious teammate but looked back into the hazel eyes of Alex. "So what school do you guys go to?" she asked as she tried to break the tension.

"We moved to the U.S. when we were ten and we were homeschooled ever since. " he said. "We're going to start in a new school this January; I'm not sure what the name is though." He said as he tried to remember the name of the school.

"Okay, well what's your name then? Well you're full names."

"I'm Alice Nastasha Karlson." replied the girl.

"And I'm Alexandre- and not Alexander- James Karlson." Alex told Artemis.

Artemis thought about a question to ask to pass the time.

"Why is your grandmother living in France?" she asked.

"Our parents are divorced. Our mom comes from here and our dad is Filipino-American. We come here most of our winter and summer vacations and our mom comes to the U.S. from time to time." explained the guy in the dark blue shirt. "But they still get along, which is good."

"What about you? I mean if you're allowed to talk about your life." asked his sister.

"Uh, well, I would but I'd rather not." She said shyly.

"Okay, well, ugh…" Alice thought of what to ask. I mean what would you ask if you met a person who saved the world? **[Don't answer that] **"How old are you?" she asked awkwardly.

"I'm 15, so is Wally." She replied.

"Wow, really? We're also 15." Alex told her. There was a small, yet very awkward silence.

"Who did you call?" asked brunette.

"Oh, right my call. I called, ugh, Gre-Oliver Queen." She tried to correct herself.

"You know Oliver Queen?" asked the surprised Alex.

"Ugh, yeah, he's my uncle." She lied. Well, to her, he really was like family, ever since she became his protégé, he's been like a father figure to her.

"Wow, seriously? That's awesome!" yelled the conscious male teenager.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied.

Before they knew it almost a whole hour passed and Ollie and the team were going to be here any minute. She found out a lot about the twins, and she only knew them for an hour! She knew they had two German Shepherds, that they were rich and lived in a mansion. She knew that their birthdays were on March 14, 1996. Even though, she only knew them for an hour, there was something about them that made her trust them.

**~You like? BTW: the Hospital is real, so is rue de Paris. Oh and we have New characters! And this time I actually own them! Well sort of. I named Alice after Nastasha Karlson, my sister's friend because she's so cute! And plus she looks like Alice in a younger version. And I named Alex after no one in particular I just really like the names Alex and James! And March 14 is the birthday of my friend, he was born in 1997 but I wanted the Karlsons to be the same age as Wally and Artemis. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Scared

**In this chapter we learn a bit about Wally. Another dramatic scene, haha sorry, I'm very much into drama XD Nothing to really say so… hope you enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE!**

Chapter 12: Scared

Two days have passed since they were admitted to the hospital and Ollie informed Wally's parents and his uncle what the situation was, unfortunately, they couldn't visit him because it was Christmas break and all the flights were booked. Artemis was sitting on the chair next to Wally's bed and watched him sleep. The day before, Artemis checked out but still stayed all day and all night at the hospital, hoping that Wally would wake up from his unexpected coma. She felt so guilty. She blamed herself for this. For everything. It was killing her inside and everyone knew it.

"Don't beat yourself up." Artemis turned around and saw Alex, who spent most of his time with the blonde archer in the hospital, and he didn't really know why he did it.

"Alex, you scared the crap out of me." She yelped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Your uncle said that I should see you." He explained. "And all the others thought so too. Including me." He didn't know that her friends were actually Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad and Robin. For him they were Connor, Megan, Kaldur and Robin.

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Why do have to stay here all the time?" he asked her.

"I stay here because it's my fault he's like this. If it wasn't for me, he –he could be making stupid jokes and be his stupid self but her isn't! Instead he's stuck in a stupid hospital bed!"

"Okay, I get it. You blame yourself but you don't have to beat yourself up like this." He said.

"Yes I do. I deserve it."

He didn't know what she meant by that but decided to change the subject.

"So, do the others know about you and Wally?" he asked shyly.

"About what?" she thought he was talking about their kiss.

"About the superhero thing." He whispered.

"Oh." The blonde archer sighed in relief. "No. They don't." she lied.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not allowed to tell anybody!"

"Then why did you tell me and Alice?"

"Because you saved us! You guys helped Wally! While I just lay there, not even knowing he was in pain!" she yelled in a whisper.

They suddenly sat there in silence.

"We're supposed to leave tomorrow. If he doesn't wake up by then, then we would have to stay here for Christmas, I guess." She mumbled.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

The tan guy's phone rang and he opened the message.

"Sorry, I have to go. My mom's looking for me. I'll try to see you back in Gotham though." He said as he walked out the door and she waved to him.

After about an hour at staring Wally, she decided to talk to him, even though he was in a coma.

"Hey Kid Mouth. Please wake up. Please. I'm sorry that you're in a coma right now. I know it's my entire fault and blame it on me all you want but please, please just wake up. I need you to wake up and prove to the doctors you're going to be okay. I mean you have super healing powers for Christ's sake! Use them! Please Wally, wake up." She sunk down in her chair in disappointment.

Wally slowly opened his eyes because he heard a soft and relieving voice, which woke him up and saw a blonde girl. When his vision adjusted, he realized it was Artemis.

"Artemis?" he asked half asleep.

"Wally? Are you awake?" she asked, not believing he was actually awake.

He slowly tried to sit up but failed. He could barely even feel his arms and his chest was hurting like never before.

"Here let me help." She carefully helped him sit up on the bed and then sat back down.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, about two days ago, these kids were in the forest and found us so they brought us here. Apparently, you broke five ribs and a piece of your bone cut through your lung." She explained quickly.

"And why did you not tell me you had a hard time breathing! I stayed here for 48 hours straight, dying of guilt and worry!" she cried out.

"Sorry, I just thought that all my bruises would go away pretty quickly. Wait a minute, you stayed here? For two days? Dying of guilt and worry?"he asked jokingly.

"Yes! Okay, I can worry about people you know. I have a heart!" she cried out.

"Okay, just checking… So, why wasn't I healing properly?" he asked seriously.

"The reason why you weren't healing properly is because the bone was stuck in your lung so you couldn't really breathe."

He looked shocked. _How the heck did I survive through that?_

"What day is it?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Well normally we have to leave tomorrow." She told him. "Oh, and you were in a coma." She added.

"What? Wow, I never thought that would happen." He looked at her. "So, who saved our lives?" he asked as he changed the subject.

"Alex and Alice Karlson." She said. "You just missed them."

"Too bad, I wanted to say thank you."

"It's okay, they're from Gotham actually."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yeah and uh, they find off figured out we were superheroes by the way. Not the others, just you and me." She added hesitantly.

"So our cover is blown?"

"Pretty much. But it's okay, you can trust them." she quickly added.

"Like I trusted you." He mumbled and then quickly saw her expression. Hurt and guilt. "I'm sorry. I don't mean it like that. I just- you still didn't tell me the whole truth."

"It's okay. And I told you to ask JLA anyway. And once we come back home, they want to talk to us, probably about what you found out this week.

"Well this is going to be some talk."

"Tell me about it. We're supposed to go back to Mount Justice and have a Christmas Party but instead we're going to get one hell of a talk." She replied.

"And uh, what happened in the forest never happened, right?" he asked nervously.

"What happened in the forest?" she asked jokily.

Wally chuckled and sighed in relief, he was happy that he and Artemis were friends again, well sort off. He figured it was better to have her as a friend than not have her in his life at all.

"Uh, where are we exactly anyway?" he asked.

"We're in Lisieux, Normandy." She replied.

He nodded slowly trying to understand.

"About an hour away from Paris." She cleared out.

He understood better but was too tired to think too much.

"Okay, well, when can I check out?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'll ask the doctor." She got up but the speedster quickly took her hand to stop her.

She looked back at him and their eyes were staring at each other.

"Don't go." He pleaded.

He was afraid. He didn't want her to leave him alone. Heck he was terrified. He was scared that if she was away for one minute, that something bad would happen to him, or even worse, herself. Ever since they've been in the woods, Wally's been trying to protect her. He now knew how valuable she is, for the team and for him. He didn't want to leave her alone and he didn't want to be alone.

"Why?" she asked surprised.

He gulped.

"I'm scared." He whispered.

She smiled at him and sat back down on her uncomfortable chair.

"Wow, I just told you that I was scared and you laugh at me?" he said.

"I'm not laughing. I just didn't know that the great Kid Flash was scared of being alone. I mean you beat up guys' everyday and now you're scared to be alone?"

"Kid Flash isn't scared because it's his job to not be afraid. It's his job to stand up even when he's terrified. It's his job to stand up even when he doesn't want to. Not Wally West. Wally West might be Kid Flash but―" he was cut off.

"―but under that yellow, horrible" she smiled. "costume, there's a soft yet caring person and can be really strong most of the time but at some point everyone is afraid of something." She paused. "Even the most heroic people. Like you." She finished.

He didn't think he needed to hear that ever but he was wrong. It made him feel that saving the world was worth it. That made him feel like he wasn't some sore loser. It made him realize just how much he'd done for the world yet never really minded because he did it for the people, the people he loved and cared about.

"I-I really needed that." He mumbled.

"Everyone does from time to time."

At that very moment M'gann walked into the room.

"Wally! You are awake!" she cried out.

"Hey sugar." He said with a normal tone and not the one he usually uses with the Martian, and she noticed.

"How are you feeling?" the normally green colored girl asked.

"I'm okay, I feel great. The super healing stuff is really going to speed things up." He replied.

"Hey Megan, can you ask the doc when can Wally check out please?" the young archer asked the alien.

"Sure, be right back." with that said, she walked out of the room.

Five minutes later, Miss Martian came back into the room but this time with Robin.

"Hey KF!" said the cheerful Dick.

"Hey."

"How you doing?"

"I'm okay. M'gann asked the doctor when I could come out."

They then all looked at the redheaded girl.

"Oh! Right! He said that since you've been healing quite fast, if you want, you can get out tomorrow!" she said happily.

"That's great! That means we can make it to our flight tomorrow night!" yelped the blonde female.

"I guess that is great." Wally said with a monotone voice and everyone looked confused.

"Miss M and I are going to tell the rest of the team then." interrupted Robin.

Robin and Martian Manhunter's niece went out of the now quit room. Artemis then looked at him with a death glare.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What? What the hell was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" he asked confused.

"The 'I guess that is great.' Voice!" she yelled with a very off tune voice.

"What the heck are you talking about Artemis?"

"What is happening with you?"

"Nothing's happening to me! I just want to grow up!"

"Why?"

"Why? Well because I don't want to live my life like child! Because next time my life is going to be threatened I might not survive it! Because next time might too late! That's why!" he yelled back.

Artemis sat there, silent. She slowly put her arms around Wally. He looked confused but then took the hug gladly.

"It's okay. You're scared." She whispered into his ear.

"Try terrified." He replied.

"It's okay to be afraid."

"You said that already."

"Then why are you not listening?" she then backed away a little.

He smiled.

"I don't know. I'm scared that when I die, I might die the way I never wanted to."

She gave him a confused look.

"I mean that maybe when die, I might be the same old Wally. The little kid Wally. I want to die the way I am. I don't want to die pretending to be someone I'm not." He explained but Artemis still gave him that look.

"I'm always joking and never taking things seriously be-because I'm trying to hide the weakened Wally. Because I don't want to-to show people that I'm afraid. Because heroes don't have time to be scared. They don't have time for their personal problems. That's why I always try and push them away. That's why I try and not to get attached. I'm-I'm weak. And I-I hate it!" he punched the arm rest thing and closed his eyes.

"I don't want to be scared. I want to be a hero. I want to help people. And- and that stupid weak version of myself is- is useless! I can't be a hero if I'm freaking weak! That's why I try and cover it up with stupid jokes; that's why the longest relationship I've ever been was two months! I don't want to get attached because I'm-I'm not allowed to!" he cried out.

Artemis never saw him like this. He's the happy dude. The guy that never gets depressed. She's seen him happy, angry and all the other emotions you could think of but she's never seen him sort of break down. She's never seen him this sad and scared. He was so vulnerable deep inside that thick layer of jokes and fake happiness. He knew that those happy Wally moments were real to but he's never showed this side before.

So she hugged him again to try and calm him down. She hugged him tightly. She gulped and could feel tear drops wetting her shoulder. He was crying.

"I've- I've never cried before." He whispered.

All she did was rub his back and make shushing sounds to calm him. After what felt like half an hour, Wally finally started breathing normally. She looked at her tired teammate and saw that he was tired. She's never seen that either. He was normally so energetic all the time. He lay back on his hospital bed and looked at the amazing archer. He caressed her cheek with his left hand and then closed his eyes.

For the very last time…

**NOT! JOKE!**

**~Hahaha! I got you didn't I? Haha! You guys should have seen your faces! XD LOL! You like? This time it was Wally who was weak. I mean who do you know can be that happy ALL the freaking time? And do any of you know if it's possible to live through that? I honestly don't think so but come on! This is a cartoon for Pete's sake! Anyway, hope you liked! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S: I have no idea if someone can even live through what Wally went through! XD**


	13. Truth

**Okay, first off, I have no idea why I updated today, I just felt like I haven't updated in years! Which is so not the case by the way! I normally update weekly, not in this case though. I just really felt like updating! Anyway, I can tell you guys something! I think this is going to be the before last chapter to this story! :( Not to worry! I'm planning on making a sequel! YAY! I really loved your reviews! So please continue! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 13: Truth

"What?" yelled the teenage speedster. "She's a what?"

He turned to face the blonde archer and she nodded at him.

_How is this possible?_ The Kid Flash asked himself.

After Oliver dropped them all off at their homes, Wally, who was in a wheelchair most of the time because he couldn't walk properly, got ready for their Christmas party at Mount Justice. And so did everyone else. He didn't wear anything too formal, just dark baggy jeans, a red shirt with a black leather jacket and rubber shoes, he was also wearing a red Santa Claus hat to try and lighten up the mood. While Artemis was wearing light colored skinny jeans, a red and green long sleeved shirt with her favorite brown jacket and her usual shoes. Wally went to Mount Justice with his uncle while the other protégé hailed a cab.

But before you can understand what I'm talking about, let's rewind a bit. Shall we?

_A few hours earlier…_

After they checked the speedster out of the hospital, they got to the airport by taxi and entered the plane. When they arrived at Central City a few hours later, they were all driven to their houses, first Ollie dropped off Wally then Robin then Artemis and for last, and he dropped off Kaldur, M'gann and Superboy at Mount Justice. He then drove to his penthouse to get ready for the Christmas Party that was happening later that night.

Wally had just arrived at the mountain and his uncle made him sit down in the living room while he went and talk to Batman, who was still pretty furious that they planned a Christmas party without his knowing but in the end, he just agreed.

Wally turned on the giant plasma in front of him when the sliding doors opened. It was Artemis, shivering of cold as she entered the room. She quickly saw Wally and regretted coming to the party without eating.

"Hey" she said as she walked behind him, into the kitchen.

"Hey, did they talk to you yet?" he replied.

"Nope, I think they want it to be at the same time."

"Well my uncle should be back any minute now for the talk." He informed her.

She nodded and opened the fridge. She took out a yellow- red apple and washed it. She then sat down beside the redhead and faced him. He noticed and turned to look at her.

"Look, I'm really, really sorry. I've never felt so guilty in my whole entire life! It's my fault you're in this position! And―" she babbled.

"It's okay. I would do it again and again if I had to do it for you." He cut her off.

Just as he finished, his uncle, who wore a red sweater and dark baggy jeans came into the room accompanied by Red Tornado and the Martian Manhunter, who was in his human form.

"We're waiting for you." Said the Martian.

The archer and the science nerd stood up at the same time. Wally walked slowly behind the adults into the conference room beside Artemis. She sat down beside her mentor, who wore simple jeans and a green shirt written on it was MERRY CHRISTMAS on it in red and to her left sat Wally. After a few seconds of silence, Batman stood up in a suit with a black mask over his face.

"Wally, we know you have some information about Artemis―" the Batman started but was cut off by an injured blonde.

"― Okay, first off, I know what you guys are planning but Wally deserves to know the truth, he has the right to know about my past. He almost died because of me! The least I can do is tell him who I really am!" she cried out.

"But Artemis, this can put you at risk." Green Arrow told his niece.

"Who cares? I'm so tired of hiding who I am! What's the big deal if he knows? My life is already at risk as we know it!" she fought back.

Wally looked as confused as ever. _What are they going to do to me? What's going to happen? Are they going to erase my memory or something?_

"Will you just tell him already?" cried out Black Canary. "Look at the poor kid, I mean he can be really annoying but he's just a teenager! I agree with Artemis, he has the right to know things!"

"But these aren't just '_**things'**_ Canary, Artemis is our greatest advantage yet against the Shadows! If this information goes into the wrong hands than who knows what will happen to her! And Wally!" said the man of steel.

"I'm quite sure the boy can handle things by himself." interfered John.

"Please, just tell him." The blonde archer pleaded. "He deserves it. For what he did. For what he did for me."

"Let's do a vote then."

"The ones who want to let Kid Flash know about Artemis, please raise their hand." Said Red Tornado.

Most of the League raise their hand including Black Canary, Red tornado, the Flash, Martian Manhunter and others.

"Majority wins." BC said.

"Fine." The Dark Knight gave up.

"As you already know, Artemis is the daughter of Sportsmaster, she _**was**_ one of the Shadows. She grew up being a villain." He paused. "A few months ago, she saved you from Amazo and once we tracked down whose arrow saved your life, we found her at her apartment. She told us all about how her father asked her to imprison innocent people and how they would torture them. So a few months before we found her, she was letting their prisoners free." He looked at the younger teenager, and she nodded as if to go on. "We then asked her to join the team as a double agent."

"It's actually not that complicated. Artemis told her father that the League were looking for recruits and she said she could be a double agent for them but in reality, she works for us. She gives us information about the League of Shadows and she gives them_** fake **_information about us." continued Superman.

"And if her father finds out, they might be cold blooded enough to take her life. She risks her own life to help us." completed Green Arrow.

The redhead was completely speechless. His mouth dropped to the ground as he looked at the girl beside her. Once he came back to his senses, Wally looked back at Batman.

"What?" yelled the teenage speedster. "She's a what?"

"You heard us." Said Oliver.

"So, If I get this right, The Shadows think that Artemis is working for them but actually she's working for you; and she gives them fake information about the League while she gives you real information about them?" he asked quickly and angrily as possible, which normally would be a snap for him but since he still had a whole in his lung, it really hurt.

"Pretty much." Replied the girl of the hour.

_I can't believe it! She's a triple agent!_

"You guys are heartless! She's just a few months younger than me and you put her out there! She could die! She- Sh…" instead of completing his sentence, Wally got up, and stomped out the room, which was pretty hard to do when you have five broken ribs and a whole in your lung, but he really didn't care.

Artemis was walking on the roof when she saw the figure of a guy sitting on the edge of the mountain. She quickly knew that he was the guy she was looking for. She silently sat beside him and he didn't seem to notice at all.

"Hey." She whispered as she made herself comportable.

He jumped and then looked at the girl beside her.

"Artemis." He said with a low voice. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm the one who should be sorry,I shouldn't have stomped away." He replied.

"No, I should have told you before."

"It's not about that. It's just that, I know you trust me but they're putting you out there. You don't have a lot of things left in your life and they just make you risk your life two times more than we do. It- it's just so unfair." He explained.

"They didn't force me Wally. They actually tried to stop me." She looked at the full moon in front of her. "I suggested it to them. They warned me a thousand times, till today how dangerous it is." She took a deep breath. "But, I don't care. I've done much worse in my life and I regret it. So I just thought that if I save people's lives than just maybe, just maybe, it might make me a better person. But almost every night I get nightmares of the people who I've captured in the past." She lad a light smile on her face now. "The only reason I stayed with the Shadows is because they're going to find someone else to do the hunting, maybe not as good as me but they'll find someone. And then nobody's going to rescue them. Well I will. I'm willing to die because I've helped take other people lives, their families. And it was killing me. It still is. I just hope that I can live longer to help more people." She finished.

Now that he knew everything, it all made sense. He used his right arm to make her look into his green eyes, and so she did. They always made her weak.

"Artemis," he started. "You're an amazing person. You're willing to do all that and more. You're putting your life on the line because you think you're a horrible person. But let me tell you something, you're not. You're incredible. You've changed; it's not your fault. You were raised as a villain. You couldn't have known what was right and what was wrong. But you now know. And what makes it even more incredible is that you're doing something about it. You're willing to die to try and save yourself from what you were before. And that makes you the best person I know." He whispered.

She blinked a few times and smiled. She was speechless. No one ever told her that. Even though she knew that she made GA and all the others proud. She needed to hear it for real and what made it better was that it came from _**him**_. Wally West.

She then hugged him and shed a few tears. It hurt Wally but it didn't matter to him.

"Thank you so much. I always knew that's what Ollie thought and all but actually hearing it from someone makes it even better. Much better." She muttered.

"I would say it again and again until it's the last thing I say if you want to but I don't remember every single detail." He joked and she chuckled.

She slowly got up and held out her hand.

"There's a party down stairs and we still have to play secret Santa." She told him.

He gladly took her hand and sparks flew. He got up slowly as he could barely stand up but still managed to. They went to the training room where stood a giant Christmas tree, which M'gann and Connor decorated of all colors for their first Christmas. Under the tree were hundreds of gifts. Artemis took one, it was wrapped in red, orange and yellow with a red bow. She then gave it to Wally.

"Merry Christmas!" she said.

"What?"

"I'm your secret Santa." She explained.

"Oh, well thanks." He took the gift into his hands and started unwrapping it.

When he finished, in his hands was a picture of Artemis and himself on the road of _**Les Champs Elysées**_, in Paris. The frame was made out of metal and painted grey with dozens of little yellow stars. And on downer right side, was painted with white the Eiffel Tower. He smiled at the memory. She was wearing her usual clothed plus a purple scarf, which he just gave her at the time and he was wearing his jeans and a green hoody. They were right beside each other, smiling like little kids. One of the best days of his life.

"You like?" she asked.

"Like? I love it. Thanks." He replied with a white smile.

"Yeah well just printed it on the way here. Took me forever to get the bow right." She smiled back.

"Well, I want to give something to you too." He said.

He dug his hand into his pocket and took out a necklace. He showed it to her. On it was written Artemis in silver and on the dot of the- i – was a small diamond. And right after her name was a small one fourth of the moon.

"Oh my God! What on earth is that?" she asked.

"It's your gift. Merry Christmas! BTW: I'm your secret Santa." He informed her.

"But you didn't have to buy that!"

"I wanted to. I bought it in Paris, the silver represents the moon" she cut him off.

"―after Artemis, the Greek Goddess of the moon and of the hunt." She finished.

"Yeah, and isn't it ironic that both of you so happen to love archery?" he joked.

"Haha. Very funny." She played along. "You know very well that she hunted with a bow and an arrow. Same as her brother, Apollo."

"I know but I couldn't help it."

He walked behind her and he put it on her neck. It looked stunning on her.

"I was named after her." She whispered.

"Yeah, your mom told me. She told me that when you were born, she bought you a stuffed bow and arrow and you were playing with it." He laughed lightly.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She hugged him lightly to not hurt him and then let go.

She looked at him and kissed him on the cheek. Both of them blushed.

"Really, thanks." She whispered.

The rest of the night was a blast. They all hung out on Christmas Eve. Artemis had for the first time, a family.

**~ Aww! How sweet! BTW: I really thought that when I was writing this that it was bad. But when I reread it I didn't think it was that bad! I just wanted you guys to know the truth! Well, in my opinion, I think this is the most likely thing that's going to happen! Because Batman would never let just ANY ONE come into the team! When I saw Artemis come in I was like, isn't Artemis the Greek Goddess of the moon? [I know that from Rick Riordan ;))] and if you didn't know this already, Artemis, the goddess uses a bow and an arrow! Cool right? Okay so I do not want to bore you all with history, but I'm just really obsessed ever since I've read Percy Jackson! And yes I do read those things! I'm only 13 you know! Wow, this is a pretty long's author's note! Anyway, I hoped you guys like it! Oh, and I'll TRY to make the sequel get more action, I don't know how yet but somehow! PLEASE be KIND and REVIEW! And thank you so much to my readers! I love you all!**


	14. Friendship?

**HELLO again! I really don't know why I keep updating so much! I'm just really happy with all my reviews that it makes me write more! It's so addicting! Anyway, last chapter to this story! :'( But do not fright! I'm going to make a sequel some other night! haha I have no idea what i just did! XD Anyway, chapter is separated into three parts so it's kind off confusing but it's understandable! Hope you Like! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 14: Friendship?

Artemis, Dick and Wally were going back to school today and everything seemed fine. The way it used to be. Except that M'gann and Superboy hooked up after their latest mission but other than that, everything was going smoothly. Artemis and the Kid Flash would continue their arguing but at the same time continued being friends while Robin would spy on them and Aqualad would tell him not to but he wouldn't listen anyway.

"Bye mom!" cried out the archer to her mother.

Just a few days ago, Artemis told her mother about her secret, and as promised, Wally was there with her. At first she was worried but then when she told her that she was trained for this and this was what she was meant to do, it calmed Paula down a bit.

"Good bye Artemis! Be careful!" replied the older woman.

With that, the blonde girl walked out the door and ran down stairs. She walked all the way to school, which she really loved. It was calm and silent, she had time to think. The light wind in her tied hair, and the dim sunlight across the building always seemed to make her think clearly.

When she arrived at her school, the first class she had was Math, so she went to her locker and took what she needed. When she turned around, her best friend Amy was in front of her. She was wearing their dark blue school uniform, which consisted of a short dark blue skirt with a white blouse and dark blue blazer with her black shoes. She had a very light tan and had long dark brown hair.

"Artemis! What happened to your arm?" she yelled.

"Hey Amy."

"So, what did happen―" she stopped dead when she saw her necklace.

"What is that?" asked the girl with curled hair.

"Oh, the necklace. It's uh, a gift. From Wally." She replied.

"Wally gave you that? It looks beautiful! That must have cost a fortune!"

"Yeah."

As she finished, a redheaded guy, walked into the hallway.

"What on earth happened to you?" asked the clueless student.

"Accident." The superheroes said together.

"Yeah, uh, we had an accident." said Wally.

"Both of you? On the same week?" she looked suspicious.

"Uh, actually, it was the same accident." interrupted the blonde archer.

"How?" asked Wally and Amy.

"Well, Wally, Dick, Megan, Connor, Kaldur and I went to France for a few days." She started.

"You went to France and didn't invite me?" asked the now furious Amy.

"Well, I wanted to but you already had plans with your grandparents and I didn't want to ruin it." explained Artemis.

"Good point but did you at least get me a souvenir?"

"Of course!" Artemis searched in her bag and found what she was looking for.

She took out a small silver charm bracelet. On it was a little figurine of the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh, my gosh thank you!" cried out her friend.

"And as I was saying, after we arrived in Paris, we decided to go skiing. When we were skiing, Wally and I bumped into each other and rolled down the mountain." Artemis explained.

"Yup, that's what happened." agreed the freckled guy.

"So how come he has more broken bones than you?"

"He, uh, he fit a rock to cover me." She thought quickly.

"Oh, how sweet! But that must have been a nasty fall." cried out Amy, she also thought that Artemis and Wally looked good together.

"Yeah, broke five of my ribs." The speedster said.

"And a piece of his bone, uh, made a whole in his lung." finished Artemis.

"Ouch. That must have hurt, a lot."As they finished their conversation, Wally opened his locker; and he stuck a copy of Artemis' picture. The original was in his room, on his study table. And every night he would look at it and smile. And Amy noticed.

"Is that you?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, we took it in Paris." replied the scholarship girl. "I have the same in my locker."

She opened her locker and on the back of the door were all sorts of pictures, some of her and Amy, some of her Megan, some of her, Amy and the team but in the middle was the exact same copy as Wally's, which she stuck there just five minutes earlier.

"That's cute!"

_**Ring! Ring!**_

The bell rang and they all walked together to math class. When they entered, they all sat at their usual places. They were paired into twos so Artemis sat beside Amy and Wally would sit on his own, who was also beside Artemis. As the teacher entered, the principal followed by two teenagers followed him.

They look really familiar. No, it can't be, thought GA's protégé. As the principal finished his speech, he faced the two new students beside him.

"Okay, well please welcome your new classmates, Alice and Alex Karlson." He said and my face was pale as death itself.

The twins looked around the class and they both spotted Artemis. As Alice took her place beside a girl named Laura Beck and Alex went to sit beside Wally. When they got installed, the teacher stood up and looked at them.

"Ms. Robertson, can you please remind us what we did in our last meeting?" said their Math teacher, Mrs. Goirand.

* * *

><p>After their class, Artemis quickly rushed out the room and headed outside to the soccer field because the next class they had was PE, which she had to sit down because of her broken arm. And sat down on the bleachers.<p>

"Hey Artemis." said a soft voice.

The blonde girl looked up and then there was facing Alice with a quirky smile on her face.

"Hey Alice!" she said with a fake happy voice.

"You don't sound too happy that I'm in your class."

"No, it's just…" the blonde sighed.

"Don't worry, like Alex and I said you can trust us. I wouldn't tell a soul." She said reassuringly.

The archer felt a bit more relieved.

"Thanks."

"No need to say thanks. You're the one saving us all the time." Alice smiled at her.

At that very moment, Amy appeared next to them.

"Hey guys. You're name's Alice right?" she asked the new girl.

"Yea, Amy right?" she asked back.

"Yup and this is Artemis." Amy said.

"Yeah, we've bet before."

"Really? Where?"

"Recently actually. I was with her when she broke her arm." Alice explained.

"You were with them when they fell of the mountain?" she asked confused.

Alice looked confused but then quickly knew what she needed to say next to not ruin Artemis' and Wally's lives.

"Yeah, I was with them when that happened." She said hesitantly.

"Okay well, we better get changed for soccer." Amy smiled at Amy.

While the other girls of Artemis' class were playing soccer, someone sat down beside her but she didn't react.

"What you thinking about?" asked the most familiar voice of her life.

She looked to her right and saw the smiling face of the freckled redhead she could never get used to.

"Nothing. Just dying of boredom in my own little corner." She replied with a bored grin.

"You want company?" he asked her.

"Don't you have class right now?" she asked back.

"Nope. Teacher's sick." He explained.

"Oh, okay then. You can stay."

They just stayed silent for a few minutes looking at their coach yelling instructions to the girls in the field.

"They saved you." She said out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused.

"The new kids. Alex and Alice Karslon, they were in Lisieux and they saw us. They brought us back to the hospital." She explained.

The speedster was in shock. This was the biggest the coincidence in his life.

"Wow, that some coincidence. Remind me to thank them for saving my life." He said.

"Will do. And one more thing." She stopped and took a small breath. "They know. About who we are. They figured it out when we were unconscious." She added.

"What? Couldn't you like make something up?"

"No, Wally I couldn't because they're from here! They see us all the time! They recognized us! I couldn't do anything about it!" she started raising her voice.

Wally realized that and stayed silent for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. But Bats is going to kill us. You know that?" he asked.

"Yeah. But they only know our identity, not Dick's nor any of the others. Just us." She continued.

They way she said the 'just us' part made Wally smile inside. It was an unusual feeling, but he liked it.

* * *

><p>The superheroes just finished school and were heading for their lockers. Wally opened his and looked at his <em><strong>favorite<strong>_ picture in the entire world. And just when he closed it. His new friend Alex was in front of him.

"Hey Wally." He said with a bright smile.

"Hey Alex. Uh, Artemis told me that you guys already met. She also said that you guys saved my life?"

"Uh, yeah. We brought you guys to the hospital."

Wally looked a bit worried.

"Don't worry. My sister and I won't tell anybody. Your secret's safe with us." He said with his blinding grin. "And anyway, if we did I bet the Justice League would kill us."

The Kid Flash felt better and then started walking towards the exit with Alex to meet up with Artemis, Alice, Amy, Dick, Megan, Connor and Kaldur. This was the beginning of a very… _**secretive **_friendship.

**_THE END_**

**_~It's offical! This door is finally closed! Time to open a new one! Yay! The next story is going to have more JEALOUSY than this one and hopefully more action! I'm going to try and write it as soon as possible but I promised to write a sequel for my other story and they've been waiting for two months! wow, I didn't realize it's been that long! Anyway, I'll try to write it at the same time but that's kind off hard with my school and all. And if you guys didn't know, I live an hour away from school and since I take the bus it takes me about two hours from here to there and vise versa! And plus my mom keeps forcing me to sleep early and plus I have to wake up at 4 am! So please be nice when you want an update! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND WISH ME LUCK ON THE SEQUEL! I LOVE YOU ALL! AGAIN THANKS EVERYONE! Dramatic curtains closing!_**


End file.
